


Just About Perfect

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (regarding Hermione/Kingsley), Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Frottage, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, as per canon, bit of fighting, pre-fic character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: It has always been known that the wand chooses the wizard . But which wizard does the wand choose when one is rejecting it and the other is yearning for it back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joy to write, though it is technically my second version, the first one wasn’t working out in Draco’s POV. This is Harry’s story to tell, it just took me about 5k to realise that. I hope you enjoy this [Bad username: �cylsus�] and Happy Holidays! ♥  
> Thank you, to the mods for putting on such a fabulous fest and I’m really honoured I got to participate in this last hurrah.  
> A huge thank you to magicalthings, [Bad username: �knowmefirst�], writcraft for their help and cheerleading efforts. And to g_bowneyes for a wonderful job as beta. And to magicalthings again for her help with the summary that took far longer than it should have.
> 
> See end notes for character death info

Harry stood staring at the man before him, he hadn’t been this close to Draco Malfoy since the incident in Myrtle’s bathroom two years ago. Malfoy was tall, his eyes narrowed as he peered down at Harry, suspicious of his intentions, and Harry tried not to be intimidated as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“I- I wanted to thank you for not giving us away at the Manor.” Harry paused waiting for Malfoy to respond. When it became clear that he wasn’t going to say anything Harry continued, “We would have been dead if you hadn’t lied and I’m really grateful-”

“I didn’t do it for you Potter.” Malfoy snapped.

Clenching his jaw Harry looked away and over to the castle. He felt a sadness as he looked at the smouldering rubble of the building and felt as though, for the second time in his life, his home was destroyed. “I just wanted to give this back to you Malfoy,” Harry held out the Hawthorn wand and waited until Malfoy’s long, pale fingers clasped around the handle.

“I-” Malfoy began but stopped, the wand was warm in Harry’s grip for the brief moment that they both held it, but Malfoy quickly let go. “I can’t. It’s yours now, Potter. You won it fair and square.” He turned and left Harry standing alone.

“What do you mean? It’s your wand,” Harry called out to him.

“You’ve heard Ollivander, ‘the wand chooses the wizard,’ and that wand has chosen you. It won’t work for me anymore, do with it what you will, Potter. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to find my parents.” Malfoy stalked off and Harry followed at a more sedate pace. He wondered how a simple trip to the Gryffindor dorm had segwayed into drawing Malfoy away from the stifling atmosphere of death in the Great Hall, just to lead him outside and offering back his wand. Harry didn’t know what to expect, but Malfoy refusing his wand wasn’t it.

Fingering the Hawthorn wood, Harry was amazed at how cold it felt, sliding it into his pocket before venturing up the steps into the Entrance Hall. He wished he was brave enough to go into the Great Hall and mourn Fred, Tonks and Remus, but he couldn’t. The Weasleys had closed ranks and Harry couldn’t bare to witness their grief. The fact that Hermione wasn’t there made him assume she felt the same way.

Harry could see the Malfoys and paused, watching as Lucius reached up to touch his wife and the way she leant into his body, and Malfoy--Draco--sat holding his mother’s hand staring at the table, keeping his head bowed. They weren’t comfortable, but Harry assumed they felt they would bring more attention to themselves if they left for no one was bothering them now.

Sighing Harry moved on, brushing through the few people lingering outside the great hall and hurried up to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady let him through without a password though she did blubber something about pride and ‘one of my own’ as he went through. The common room was empty but Harry didn’t linger. He climbed the stairs two at a time and found his dorm room. As he pushed open the door, the beds were all empty bar one. Hermione was lying down the bed nearest the window, Ron’s bed, and she looked up when Harry entered, giving him a watery smile.

“I wondered when you’d get here,” she said and shuffled forward making room for Harry to climb on behind her.

When he was settled Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face in her bushy hair, letting it soak up the tears. Hermione’s body shook softly as she cried too, and before long Harry found himself drifting off to sleep.

XXX

When he woke Harry spat Hermione’s hair out of his mouth and gingerly moved away from her, trying not to disturb her sleep. As he was slowly lifting his arm, Hermione said, “I’m awake, Harry.”

“Oh. You okay?”

Hermione turned and lay on her back looking up at him, her one cheek was covered with red lines from the pillow and both were stained with tear tracks. Harry reached out to brush her hair from her mouth, not wanting her to eat it like he ended up doing. She smiled up at him, “I’m - I’ve been better. I just wish Ron would’ve let me in. Fred was - I loved Fred too.”

“I know, Hermione. Me too.”

She reached up and hooked an arm around his neck, pulling him down into a hug, “I know you did Harry. And Remus and Tonks.”

Taking a deep breath that sounded choked, Harry clung back and they hugged for a long while before Harry drew away, still not comfortable with long physical displays of emotion. They decided to get up and find something to eat and see if they could help at all with the aftermath. Hermione cast a freshening charm over them both and together they made their way down to the Great Hall.

“If no one’s here then we can always go to the kitchens,” Hermione explained as she tugged Harry forward.

“Why can’t we just go to the kitchens anyway? It’ll be less hassle,” Harry moaned.

“Nonsense.”

They stumbled into the Great Hall, shocked to find it empty of all but one table, where McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Aberforth, the three Malfoys and a few others were sitting.

McGonagall stood, her eyes shining, “Harry. Hermione” her tone was almost affectionate, “Please, join us for breakfast.”

“Thank you Professor,” Hermione smiled politely before pulling Harry along and sitting down, Hermione next to Neville’s grandmother and Harry found himself opposite Narcissa Malfoy. He helped himself to a piece of toast and smiled as Hermione’s hand found his again, he gave her hand a squeeze before listening to McGonagall talk of all the repairs that needed doing.

Breakfast was a subdued affair, and when everyone went off in their different directions McGonagall asked Harry and Hermione to stay behind. Harry watched the Malfoys suspiciously until they disappeared.

“They have every right to be here Potter,” McGonagall said brusquely.

“I know, I just don’t trust Lucius Malfoy.”

“Acting Minister Shaklebolt has given permission for Lucius Malfoy to start his community service here, before he is tried before the Wizengamot, whenever that will be.” McGonagall looked over her glasses at Harry and Hermione, her mouth tightened into a thin line. “Now, I am aware that you are both of age and have spent the past few months living together and have become accustomed to doing whatever you want, but you are at Hogwarts now and must abide by our rules.”

“Professor?” Harry questioned, not sure what she meant.

“There will be no fornication on Hogwarts grounds, Potter.”

“Oh Merlin! No! You’ve got it all wrong Professor!” Harry shouted.

“Harry, calm down. Professor McGonagall, Harry and I did fall asleep in the same bed last night but we would never- he’s like my brother. It’s not- it was a thing of comfort and had nothing to do with sex.” Hermione said, her cheeks pink.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “Nothing to do with sex at all. Not with Hermione, not ever!”

“Thank you Potter for your emphatic reply. You may go, I believe the castle perimeter needs extensive repairs which you may help with mending,” McGonagall said, and if Harry wasn’t sure he was imagining things he would have sworn her cheeks were tinged with colour too.

They hurried from the Great Hall, heading outside to help repair some damage to the outer walls when Hermione asked, “Why were you so shocked back there? If I were any other girl I’d be offended.”

“Oh, right,” Harry said sheepishly, running a hand up and down his neck “Well, I’m- I like men.”

Hermione’s mouth opened but she was interrupted by a soft ‘ahem’. They both turned quickly and saw Malfoy standing there, his face blank. “If you’re helping with the outside wall, we need to get started,” he stated, turning his back.

“Wait,” Harry called as the blond started to walk off, “You’re not going to make fun of me?”

“That would be hypocritical of me, Potter. Come along.” Malfoy kept walking and Harry and Hermione hurried to catch up. Nothing more was said for they were soon standing near the elder two Malfoys, neither of which had a wand, for Lucius’ had been broken and Malfoy was using his mother’s.

Even though he was uncomfortable, Harry understood why the Malfoys were staying close to each other. Clearing his throat Harry turned to Hermione, keeping Malfoy in his vision, “Shall we start then?”

Hermione nodded, and shifted her body enough so she could focus on the wall but not so much that she completely turned her back on the elder Malfoys. Judging by the way Lucius Malfoy sneered he didn’t miss her intentions either.

The three teenagers started to aim spells at the stones in the walls to keep them there and they moved onto the pile of rubble, sifting through the stones to place them into piles of whole, mostly whole, pieces and dust. Harry was surprised to see the Malfoys helping out manually, it was something that Harry never thought he would see, a pair that prided themselves on being pureblood doing menial labour the muggle way.

They had been working for over an hour when Harry felt a surge of magic course through him and a large pile of stones lifted into the air and suddenly dropped back onto the pile, spraying large chunks of debris everywhere. Frowning at his wand, Harry saw Malfoy running to the pile out of his peripheral vision. The boy was kneeling down beside the prone form of his mother, and Harry rushed over.

“Mum! Mum!” Malfoy sounded desperate and Harry shoved him to the side.

“Go and find your father, Malfoy. Go!” Harry shouted when Malfoy didn’t move, giving him another shove and then turning back to Narcissa Malfoy. She was still breathing and Harry couldn’t see any blood around her head but she was unconscious and her legs were trapped under the rubble. “Hermione, send for Pomfrey and McGonagall!”

“Already done Harry,” Hermione said as she came round to kneel by his side.

“How’s Malfoy? Did he find his father?”

“I- I don’t know.” Hermione sighed and paled. Harry placed a hand on her arm to stop her from rising.

“I’ll go,” he said, knowing that she wouldn’t want to as both Malfoy men had stood back and watched her being tortured by Bellatrix. Hermione never spoke much about it but she still had the scar on her neck and flinched whenever someone said ‘unforgivable.’ From what Harry had been able to piece together Narcissa had turned her back, Malfoy kept his head to the side but Lucius and Fenrir had been encouraging Bellatrix on, so Hermione had less reason to want to help Lucius Malfoy than ever before.

Rounding the pile, Harry found Malfoy’s wand lying on the grass a few feet away from where he was frantically tugging stones away from dark robes, the only part of Lucius that was visible.

“Malfoy! Malfoy!” Harry called, tugging the boy back and around to face him, ignoring the tear tracks on his dirty cheeks. “Why aren’t you using your wand? It’ll be quicker.”

“It’s not working. It’s not working!” Malfoy sounded almost hysterical and Harry shoved the wand back into the pale hand, covered with dust and blood. “We’ll work together, combine our spells and get him out quicker.”

“Why are you helping, Potter? You hate him.”

“Because it’s the right thing to do” Harry growled. “On three, Wingardium Leviosa. One, two, three-

“Wingardium Leviosa,” both boys shouted, and a large pile of rocks shot up into the air, wobbling uncontrollably.

“Carefully! Over there, by that hole in the wall” Malfoy shouted and together he and Harry guided the pile over to the ground, dust and smaller rocks raining down over Lucius and the ground.

Once they had carefully set the pile down, out of the way Malfoy ran to his father and pulled him onto his back. Malfoy’s body slumped and his voice was loud as he let out a lamenting wail. Harry rushed over and pulled Malfoy back and he caught a glimpse of Lucius’ face, his long blond hair was matted with blood and his face was paler than it should have been.

Turning his face away from Lucius’ body, Harry tried to pulled Malfoy with him. The other boy used the movement to swing around and punch Harry in the jaw. Letting the motion force his head to the side, Harry clenched his hands on Malfoy’s arms and pulled him in closer.

Punches rained down on Harry’s chest and shoulders as Malfoy pounded at him, “Malfoy-” Harry started but the sound of his family name sent Malfoy-Draco- into an even more frenzied state.

“Draco!” Harry growled, trying to get Draco to calm down. Harry forcibly tugged Draco into his arms and held him tight, like Remus had done to him when Sirius had died. Draco stopped struggling and his knees gave way. Harry guided them both to the ground while Draco sobbed into his shoulder.

McGonagall and Pomfrey arrived on the scene then. McGonagall hurried over to where Harry knew Hermione and Narcissa Malfoy were, he hoped that Narcissa was still unconscious and hadn’t come to the same conclusion that Harry had when he heard Draco’s wails.

Madam Pomfrey was kneeling beside Lucius’ still form, waving her wand over his body before quietly calling for a house elf which popped into existence and was gone in an instant, taking Lucius with him. With a brief glance at Harry and Draco, Madam Pomfrey rushed to Narcissa and Harry watched as Pomfrey and Hermione helped her sit up.

When Narcissa looked over to them her eyes met Harry’s and he had to look away, he bent his head to whisper in his ear, “Draco. Draco, you need to go to your mother. Okay? Do you understand me? Your mother needs you Draco.”

Gently, Harry let go of Draco and helped him stand, pushing him in the direction of where the women were. Draco dropped to the ground and pulled his mother to his chest. Harry turned away, unable to watch the interaction between mother and son without feeling sorry for himself.

He made his way to the forest and sat down with his back to a tree trunk, which looked out over the castle. Hermione came and sat by him, taking his hand.

They sat in silence for a long time.

“Ron owled this morning. Fred’s funeral is next Monday,” Hermione said softly.

“Remus and Tonks’ is on Friday. Andromeda-” Harry broke off, struggling with his emotions. Squeezing Hermione’s hand tighter and blinking furiously to keep back the tears stinging his eyes, “Andromeda wants the Malfoys there. She wants to reconnect with her family, the only family she has left-”

“-But it’ll depend on what’s happened with Lucius.” Hermione finished for him.

“Yeah. I’ll go and see what’s going on later. Maybe try and talk to Mrs Malfoy.”

Hermione said nothing as she rested her head on his shoulder, “It’s sad to see it so broken, so tainted with death.”

“It is.” Harry agreed, his eyes lingering on the Astronomy Tower, “But it’s still home.”

XXX

That evening Harry made his way to the Hospital Wing, he quietly slipped inside and glanced around. He spotted Narcissa Malfoy lying on a bed, both her legs shimmered with the magic of a Statis Charm. Beside her bed sat an exhausted looking Draco.

Harry shuffled forward and when Draco looked up at him he whispered, “Hi, how is she?”

“Asleep, thanks to the combination of potions.”

“And you?”

“I’ve been better,” Draco sighed.

Biting his lip Harry lowered his voice even more, “And your father?”

Draco took a sharp breath through his nose, “No word yet, Madam Pomfrey sent him immediately to Saint Mungo’s and we’ve not heard back yet.”

“If you haven’t heard back by the morning let me know and I’ll chase it up.”

“The great Saviour to the rescue,” Draco said sardonically. “Again.” A sneer twisted his features into an ugly, bitter expression. “What possible reason do you have to help us, Potter? Why don’t you just leave us the fuck alone? If it weren’t for you and your mudblood whore this wouldn’t have happened to my father, my father, and you son of a bitch-” Draco was cut off by Harry shoving him back forcefully.

“Don’t you dare talk about my friend and my mother like that, you ungrateful little shit!” Harry hissed, advancing on Draco, though the other man didn’t back down.

When Draco’s fist clipped Harry on the jaw, he threw himself into the fight, punching where he could land a blow, kicking and biting when necessary and Draco gave back as good as he got. Harry sucked in a sharp breath when Draco’s teeth sank into his shoulder and his knee dug into Harry’s thigh, causing him to lose his footing and pull them both down to the floor.

They rolled around, each trying to gain the upper hand and now that the punches had stopped and they were only grappling, Harry felt his body reacting to the way Draco was wiggling every time Harry tried to pin him down. He was caught by surprise as Draco’s thigh pressed against his hardening cock and Harry froze, giving Draco the advantage, and he flipped them over breathing hard.

Staring up at Draco, Harry felt his face burning as the other’s thigh undulated against his cock, his grey eyes scrutinising Harry’s face as he teased by applying and taking away pressure. When Harry’s cock was as hard as it could be and his hips began rocking into Draco’s thigh, the blond leaned down, his breath ghosted over Harry’s mouth, which he opened, breathing into Draco’s mouth.

Draco’s hands tightened around Harry’s wrists and his head bent lower. Harry strained his neck to lean up and bring their lips together. Harry’s lips touched Draco’s, and a sudden burst of light sent them moving quickly away from each other, Harry’s head slammed into the stone floor and Draco moved back so fast that he couldn’t stand and ended up sprawled on the floor, his legs tangled with Harry’s.

“I expect you two to behave like the adults you are, and I find you fighting like muggles!” Madam Pomfrey scolded them. “Potter get back to your dormitory, Malfoy either return to Slytherin or your mother’s bedside and I don’t want to see either of you for healing until tomorrow morning.” She turned and stormed back into her office, the light not dimming.

Harry glanced over at Draco. His cheeks were flushed pink, his lip was swollen from a punch and his eye was already starting to bruise. Draco licked his lips and Harry followed the movement with his eyes.

“Ahem,” Draco coughed and Harry’s eyes guiltily snapped up to meet Draco’s. “I should get back to mother.”

“And I should go before Madam Pomfrey comes back.” Harry got to his feet and offered Draco his hand, pulling him up. They stared at each other for a moment, before Draco pulled his hand away. Harry turned and began walking out, at the door he glanced back. “Draco,” he called. When Draco turned to look at him Harry said, “The war is over, that’s my reason for helping you and your family. You wanted to be my friend once, I may be seven years late but I’d shake your hand now.”

Leaving the Hospital Wing Harry felt like a yo-yo, he couldn’t decide whether he was elated at what had happened or mortified by it. His cock was still half-hard and he ducked into the nearest bathroom, locked himself in a stall and let himself think of Draco. How he had looked mussed by the fight, Harry remembered the way Draco’s leg had pressed against him and how they had almost kissed.

XXX

When Harry got back to the common room he felt relaxed and sated. He slumped into one of the comfy chairs before the fire watching Hermione as she read in the chair opposite.

“What happened?” Hermione gasped and Harry blinked before remembering the bruises on his face.

“Malfoy.” Harry grunted. “Draco and I got into a fight.”

“So I see,” Hermione pursed her lips. “Why haven’t you gone to Madam Pomfrey?”

“She told us not to go until the morning, let the bruises develop and hurt for a bit, as punishment I suspect.”

“Hmm,” Harry could feel Hermione’s eyes on him, assessing him, and he wondered if she could tell that he had recently wanked. He swallowed heavily. “How is Mrs Malfoy?” Hermione asked, changing the subject and Harry was grateful that she didn’t say what she was thinking.

“Asleep, her legs are under a charm so I’m not sure if there is any damage there.” Harry paused before adding, “Lucius is in Saint Mungo’s.”

“Oh, well then, best place for him.” Hermione said, though Harry could tell she felt uncomfortable and he let the subject drop. He stared into the flames, letting the day play out again in his head. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by him that when he and Draco had cast the same spell at the same time Harry’s magic had fired through him and the effects had been more powerful.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his Holly wand, he examined it and rolled it between his fingers. He didn’t have the time to do more than think about summoning the Hawthorn and Elder wands before the portrait hole opened and McGonagall and Kingsley stepped inside.

“Headmistress, Kingsley,” Harry stood and held out his hand, “I assume this isn’t a social call.”

“Unfortunately not, Harry. Hermione,” Kingsley greeted, shaking her hand after Harry’s. “I need to find out what happened today, if the press get wind of this and I can’t give them any facts then all hell will break loose.”

Frowning Harry sat back down, watching as the others also found chairs. “I don’t understand why it’ll be such a big deal, other than the fact that it’s Lucius Malfoy.”

“Think about it Potter,” McGonagall said, “Lucius Malfoy has a pile of rocks dropped on him. No one has the magical strength to lift up that amount of rubble but if the press, especially Skeeter, get a-hold of the information that you were present at the scene then it won’t be long before rumours spread of your increased magical strength and-” she cut herself off, lips pursed.

“And what?” Harry pressed.

“After Voldemort and Snape, and now Lucius Malfoy’s seriously injured, they’ll think you have a taste for death.” Hermione said softly. “You are the only thing in common they have right now and people are scared of you, scared of the fact that you could ki- defeat Voldemort with an Expelliarmus.”

“Voldemort killed Snape!” Harry growled. “You were there!”

“I know, and I know I was at all three scenes but- but I’m not The Boy Who Lived,” Hermione held up a hand to stop Harry from protesting. “I’m just a muggleborn, a mudblood, nothing I say will have a huge impact. People are more than happy to believe the worst, to listen to hearsay and make a judgement based on that. It’s wrong and it’s unkind, but it’s human nature.” She brushed her hands over her cheeks, hastily wiping away her tears that had spilt as she got more impassioned in her speech.

“Well said Hermione,” Kingsley reached over and lay a big hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly. “Unfortunately, Harry, she is right. Right now in the aftermath, fear is rampant and people don’t know who to trust.

“You were a beacon of hope for a vast majority over the past year but now, you were there when three major players for their side were killed and you have only your closest friend’s testamony to prove your innocence, and because of how long you were gone with no word, no one knows what you were doing until Gringotts. There’s suspicion about you.”

Kingsley looked into Harry’s eyes and said, “You came out of nowhere that night, and you defeated him. There is a reason why you could but it is not widely known and not something, I assume, for the general public to know. You survived the Killing Curse for a second time and you were able to, as Hermione said, defeat Voldemort with an Expelliarmus.

“That’s not a common thing, in fact that has never happened and I doubt it will again. However, people need some justification, they need to understand why and because you aren’t saying anything, no authority is, the rumour is that you got some sort of Dark Magic training, and now you’ve rid the world of Voldemort, you’re hunting the rest of the world’s dark wizards to elimintate your competition. They think you’re going to take over.”

Harry looked at McGonagall’s face, her lips drawn into a tight line showed that she agreed with Kingsley and what he was saying. Sitting back in his chair Harry thought over what Hermione and Kingsley, both, had said and he eyed Kingsley. “You keep saying three of the most evil men the world has known.”

“Yes?”

“Snape wasn’t evil. He was on our side.”

“I know, Harry, but they don’t.” Kingsley’s dark head tilted to the window and it left no question of who ‘they’ were.

“Hang on,” Hermione said, shifting enough to dislodge Kingsley’s hand from her shoulder to her arm as she faced him. “You say the three of them are dead.” Hermione’s head shook as if she couldn’t bear the thought.

“Lucius Malfoy is dead.” Kingsley said softly. “We got confirmation of death twenty minutes ago and immediately went to see Draco and Narcissa to let them know. There was nothing the Healers could do.”

Hermione turned her head away and moments later stood and went to the window, looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts, her arms wrapped around her waist. Standing, Harry came up and moved behind her resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. She wasn’t crying, Harry knew that she wasn’t really upset, she was just uncomfortable with his death. Now there would be no repercussions for what had happened to her.

Even though Harry was offering physical comfort to Hermione, his mind was on Draco. How must he be feeling knowing that his father is dead? Harry clenched his jaw feeling guilt settle in his stomach.

“Harry, Hermione, we understand that this is difficult but we need to know what happened.”

Sighing Harry turned around, pulling Hermione with him, and they sat down again. Harry began to recount what had happened that afternoon, leaving out the surge of power he had felt when the rubble had lifted. He didn’t want to alienate his friends, not when he was already scared of himself.

XXX

Harry was up before dawn the following day. He’d not slept well, tossing and turning, before finally getting to sleep only to have his dreams plagued by Lucius Malfoy cursing him and damning him to an eternal afterlife with Voldemort.

He left Hermione asleep in his bed and made his way to the kitchens where the house elves clambered over one another to offer him service only to look disappointed when he only asked for a cup of tea and one piece of toast. Harry thanked the elves who brought him his breakfast and left once he had finished, promising to come back and bring some friends with him.

As he was leaving the kitchens he caught sight of a familiar elf, her skirt and shirt looked dirty and rumpled and, unlike the other house elves, her ears drooped. “Winky?” Harry asked.

“Master Harry Potter sir-” Winky began before starting to wail. It took Harry a few seconds to realise she was saying “Dobby” over and over, while banging her head against the floor. Immediately Harry rushed forward, dropping to his knees to stop her from injuring herself.

“Winky, are you-” Harry cut himself off, swallowing harshly. He hadn’t spoken to a house elf since Dobby and Winky was a close friend of Dobby’s. “Dobby-”

The wailing only increased in pitch and Harry fought his own tears, the ones he couldn’t shed when he’d buried Dobby. “Winky, one day I’ll take you to where Dobby is buried. I’ll take you there!” He shouted and she quietened down until she was merely sniffing and fat tears rolled down her cheeks. “He’s at Shell Cottage, Winky if you want to visit him alone first. Fleur and Bill Weasley’s home, they will be happy to show you.”

“I’s can go today?” Winky asked, her eyes big and hopeful, and Harry didn’t have the heart to say no.

“Yes, but can you do something for me first?” When she nodded eagerly Harry said, “Can you get me a bunch of flowers? Ones that show sincerity for a death?”

Winky disappeared with a pop and Harry drew his wand casting a Patronus charm, he greeted the stag before saying “Go to Shell Cottage, tell Bill or Fleur that Winky the house elf is coming to see Dobby’s grave today and if they would be so kind as to show her there.” When the stag had gone Harry had a brief thought that he should have said something about Fred but he didn’t think that would have been appropriate through a Patronus. He decided he’d talk with Hermione about how they’d deal with the Weasleys during Remus and Tonks’ funeral.

Harry waited about five minutes before Winky came back with a bouquet of white roses and daffodils in one hand and what looked like a pile of weeds in the other. She held the roses out to him and Harry smiled “Thank you Winky. I’m sure Dobby will like your flowers, you can visit Shell Cottage any time.”

Winky bowed deeply “I thanks you Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby spokes high of you.” With one last sniff she disappeared with a pop and Harry left the kitchen, heading for the Hospital Wing.

The doors to the hospital wing were open when he arrived and he peeked in, the room was empty except for Narcissa Malfoy. She was sitting up in bed and Harry moved into the room, “Mrs Malfoy,” he said offering her the flowers, “I am so sorry for the loss of your husband. You have my deepest sympathy and if you need me to do anything please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“You’re too kind, Mr Potter.” Her voice sounded flat and unemotional.

Harry placed the flowers down on the bedside table and bit his lip, “Forgive me, if you find this rude Mrs Malfoy but I- I could get in touch with Andromeda if you’d like. I know you haven’t spoken in years but-”

“I hardly think Andromeda would want to comfort me in such a time as this when she has her own grief to manage.”

“She’s lonely,” Harry said, looking into her blue eyes, willing her to understand. “Andromeda is alone in the world now, with only a tiny baby as family. A baby who keeps crying for his mother, not knowing why she isn’t there, an orphan who only has a grieving grandmother to look after him, and a godfather who doesn’t know how to handle a child.”

“Do not sell yourself short Mr Potter.”

When she said nothing more, Harry sighed. “You only have your son right now Mrs Malfoy, but you do have a sister in the world, one who is as lonely and hurt and angry as you are. Just consider it. Tonks- Nymphadora’s- funeral is tomorrow and Andromeda will need all the family she has left, as will you during Lucius’ funeral.”

Harry turned to go, pretending he didn’t see the tears falling down her cheeks. In the hallway Harry ran into Draco. They stopped a few feet apart and stared at each other, Harry felt his face heat up and Draco’s eyes were wide.

“I- I’m sor-” Harry began, but soon found himself cut off as Draco flung himself at Harry, shoving him into the wall.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Draco snarled, “Not you, you don’t get be sorry. I don’t want your pity Potter!”

The way Draco’s voice cracked made Harry act, he reached out and clutched at Draco’s hip trying to tug him closer, but he resisted for a moment, then his face crumpled and Draco leaned heavily into Harry’s embrace. Harry’s hand tightened around Draco’s hip and his other reached up to cup the back of his neck, his thumb stroking over the fine hairs there, while Draco’s hands had a bruising grip on Harry’s shoulders.

Draco didn’t cry, though his body shook with small tremors. He pulled away, his face inches from Harry’s when he whispered “It was my fault.”

“No, no Draco it wasn’t.” Harry didn’t understand what was drawing him to Draco, why he was so easily able to understand how Draco was feeling but he didn’t dwell on it, not when he was the one Draco was confiding in.

“It was, I felt the surge of power, when we-” He paused, eyes searching Harry’s. Draco closed his eyes bowing his head slightly. “It was us, we did it, didn’t we?”

“I- I don’t know,” Harry lied.

Draco slammed his hands into Harry’s shoulders sending them back into the wall painfully. “Yes you do, you know we did it, we killed him. We killed him.”

Squeezing Draco’s neck Harry tried to get him to calm down but he couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t sound contrived or ridiculous. “Stop. For Merlin’s sake, stop. Take a breath. Now,” Harry said when Draco had done that, “Go and see your mother. She needs you right now and see if you can talk to her about meeting with Andromeda and Teddy. They need each other now, more than ever.”

He pushed Draco away towards the open doors and turned away.

“Harry-” When he looked back at Draco he seemed to hesitate before saying, “Thank you.”

With a soft smile Harry left, heading back to Gryffindor, hoping Hermione was awake so they could go see McGonagall to let her know they would be leaving tomorrow.

XXX

Teddy gurgled happily in Harry’s arms and he lifted the baby up so he could press a kiss to the fine pink hair on Teddy’s head. Smiling softly Harry thought of how appropriate it was that Teddy had pink hair on the day of his mother’s funeral. “Tonks would be so proud of you. And Remus, too,” Harry whispered.

“Alright, mate.”

Turning Harry nodded at Ron as he came and sat next to Harry. “Alright, you?”

“Alright.” Ron grunted before smiling. “Fred’s is going to be more fun.”

“Yeah?” Harry questioned, it was his first one-on-one conversation with Ron since the battle and he wasn’t sure how to handle it.

“Yeah, Gin and I are working on a spell that as soon as Fred’s name is spoken everyone will be wearing bright colours and then we’re going to make fireworks go off and get everybody smiling and laughing.”

“He would love it,” Harry smiled sadly. “What’s George think? Or doesn’t he know?”

Ron let out a slight snort, “He knows, says Fred would like it. It’s putting the ‘fun’ in ‘funeral.’”

Laughing Harry nodded his agreement, Fred would have wanted a celebration of his life rather than a mourning of his death. He had, after all, died laughing. The two friends sat in silence for a while and Teddy was fast asleep by the time Ron spoke again. “Hermione told me you’re friends with Malfoy now.”

“Not as such, but he’s not as bad as he used to be.”

“Well he can only get better now Lucius isn’t there to-” Ron clenched his jaw to keep from saying something, what Harry wasn’t sure.

“Perhaps, but Lucius was his dad.”

“I know, I know,” Ron said, holding up his hands and shrugging. He didn’t get the chance to say more because Hermione and Ginny came out.

“Harry, Andromeda says to bring Teddy inside, so he doesn’t get cold,” Ginny said softly and Harry tried to stand but didn’t know how to manage it without dropping the sleeping baby. “Here, I’ll take him.” Ginny leaned down and picked Teddy up, then turned around and headed back into the house.

Watching her go Harry felt a momentary sense of loss, they’d both seemed to come to the same decision that neither of them wanted to get back together but they’d not had a conversation about it, it was a silent and mutual decision that Harry couldn’t bring himself to want to change.

Hermione and Ron were watching him and when he turned back around he was surprised that they weren’t cuddling or holding hands at least. “Ron and I,” Hermione started, obviously noticing the way he was looking at them, “We decided it wouldn’t work out. No big deal, we’re still best friends and that’s all we’ll ever be.”

Harry looked at Ron, relieved that he was nodding along with her. “She’s right, it was just, you know, a crush, but nothing’s come of it. I- I can’t be- Not with how things are-” Ron couldn’t get out what he wanted to say but Harry and Hermione understood. “Besides, there’s someone else isn’t there, Hermione?”

Ron grinned and nudged her and Hermione, uncharacteristically blushed, and said “No, there’s not. There’s just a spark, with someone probably entirely inappropriate.”

Frowning, Harry thought of who she could mean. He’d spent the most time with her and had a momentary fear it was him before remembering their discussion about his sexuality, then he thought it might be Draco and that caused an irrational surge of jealousy. But then Harry thought of someone else- he looked at Hermione questioningly, not sure if he was imagining it, but judging by the way she bit her lip and lifted one shoulder Harry knew and he was a bit gobsmacked.

“Hermione-” Harry began but changed tack when she shook her head tightly behind Ron’s back, “-and I were wondering if you’d come and visit us at Hogwarts soon. Help out a bit.”

Ron’s face soured and his head dropped, “Nah, don’t think I can mate. Not yet, not where Fred died. I couldn’t. I-I’m going to help George out at the shop, put some laughter into people’s lives, Merlin knows we all need it now more than ever.”

“Right, of course.” Harry blurted out, “Sorry I-” he stopped, not wanting to say he’d forgotten because he hadn’t, but in a way he had. He’d forgotten that so many people had died at Hogwarts and the restoration process helped take away the taint of death. All expect Dumbledore’s, Harry still wouldn’t go to the Astronomy Tower, he could barely look at it without seeing the Dark Mark illuminating it an eerie green.

He supposed some things stayed with you and haunted you, and for Ron one of those things was his brother’s death and for Harry it was Dumbledore’s.

XXX

The following Monday found Harry standing before the open gates of Malfoy Manor carrying another bouquet of white roses. He hesitated before walking up the long winding driveway until he reached the house, an elf was waiting for him, and the other guests he presumed, to show him through to the back garden to where Lucius was to be buried.

As soon as he stepped into the back garden Harry was hit with the realisation that this funeral would be very different from Fred’s. Lucius Malfoy’s funeral would be a mourning of his death, sombre and quiet unlike Fred’s where Ron and George had people smiling through their tears at their bright coloured outfits, ridiculous hats and fireworks.

Narcissa and Draco were standing on either side of the grave, the casket was placed paralell to the grave, and as Harry approached Draco turned and their eyes met. Harry offered up a small smile and was pleased when Draco returned it. When Harry reached the grave he took out a rose and gave it to Draco before handing the bunch to Narcissa with a murmur of his sympathy.

Stepping back Harry was surprised when a commotion sounded behind him, he turned to see Kingsley following an elf out into the garden. He nodded to Harry as he came up to shake Draco’s hand offering his sympathies, before moving to press a kiss to Narcissa’s hand, whispering something to her.

Kingsley moved to stand at the head of the grave before the casket and he began the ceremony. “We’re gathered here to mourn the passing of Lucius Malfoy, a faithful husband and devoted father.”

As Kingsley spoke about Lucius and his good qualities, sticking to the safe subject of family, Harry watched Draco. His shoulders tensed and tears fell down his cheeks but he held his head high and Harry felt a surge of pride. Stepping forward, Harry reached out and placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder, offering silent comfort and support that Draco seemed grateful for as he leaned back into the touch.

The funeral was shorter than Fred’s but no less significant and by the time Kingsley had lowered the casket into the ground Harry was feeling a deep ache in his chest for the pain the Malfoy’s must be feeling.

It was a small funeral but it was intimate and while Harry was feeling slightly uncomfortable, both Draco and Narcissa seemed grateful for the relative privacy. The four of them moved indoors where the elf who showed Harry and Kingsley inside served them drinks where they toasted to Lucius. They were shocked by a knock on the door, Kingsley glanced at Narcissa before saying, “I’ll see who that is for you if you’d like, Narcissa?”

“Thank you, Kingsley,” Narcissa said in a small voice.

The room was silent with Kingsley gone and Harry didn’t know where to look, he was uncomfortable with Narcissa’s expression of raw grief and Draco’s sullen face made Harry want to pull him into another hug.

Kingsley came back into the room looking uncomfortable. “Narcissa,” he paused then seemed to settle on, “I couldn’t turn her away.” He stepped to the side and a woman carrying a small baby came in. Harry smiled at Andromeda, grateful that she was there.

“Cissy-” Andromeda began but she stopped and looked pleadingly at Harry who rushed forward to take Teddy from her arms. Andromeda looked worn and older than Harry remembered but as she stepped up to her sister and smiled she looked happier than Harry had ever seen her. “Cissy I’m so sorry.”

Narcissa allowed Andromeda to approach and hug her, before settling her arms around her older sister and clutching onto Andromeda’s shoulders. She soon began to sob. Harry shifted Teddy in his arms and took hold of Draco’s wrist with one hand. “Come away, they don’t need an audience.”

They left the room, and Kingsley closed the door behind them before smiling softly, “I am truly sorry for the loss of your father Draco. Harry, I’ll speak to you later. Good day, gentlemen.”

Once he’d left Harry turned to Draco who was eyeing Teddy warily. “Is there somewhere else we can go?”

“Sure, follow me.” Draco lead the way to another room, one that had pale blue walls and a thick cream carpet. He moved to stand before one of the large windows that looked out over the garden, Harry watching him for a moment before turning his attention back to Teddy.

“What shall we do today then?” Harry asked, talking to Teddy who gurgled happily in response. With a grin he set the baby on the floor and watched as Teddy tried to turn onto his back from his stomach.

After a few, long, torturous minutes of silence, Harry didn’t know what to say and finally settled on, “Would you like to play with us?”

“I-” Draco began, turning around to face Potter and the baby. “I don’t know how.”

When Draco smiled shyly at him Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest, and he looked away for a brief moment. “He’s just a baby, it doesn’t take much to entertain him. Come on, and sit down.”

“Alright,” Draco hesitated before sinking to the floor, back straight and legs out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. Harry moved Teddy so the baby was sitting in Draco’s lap.

“Here, hold him around his chest. Keep your grip firm,” Harry instructed, as his hands manipulated Draco’s in the best position to hold Teddy. “There you go, you’re a natural.”

Smiling, Draco looked up at Harry and caught his eyes, Harry felt himself blush as he smiled back. Teddy didn’t do much, happy to just sit in Draco’s lap and look around the room, then back up at Draco. His hair changed from a light brown to a deep purple and his hands reached out to touch Draco’s chest.

“I- This isn’t as bad as I thought.”

“You know, you can talk to him. Have a conversation,” Harry said, pulling a face at Teddy before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his flushed cheek. “Isn’t that right, little man? Draco can have a conversation with you, can’t he and you’ll tell him all you can!” Draco was surprised when Teddy gurgled in response, but Draco bit his lip and Harry assumed he was still unsure of himself. “I’m just going to go get him some food, see if I can find where Andromeda left his bag. You’ll be alright?”

Harry was anxious to leave Teddy with Draco but he knew he had to show some sign of trust, especially if Andromeda wanted to be a part of Narcissa’s and Draco’s lives. He soon found the baby bag by the front door and riffled through the pockets, pulling out a bottle of milk and hurrying back to Draco and Teddy.

Pausing outside the door he heard Draco speaking and stopped to listen, “-don’t know why but he’s like a magnet isn’t he? He just draws people in and they just grab hold and I don’t want to let go. I don’t suppose you do either, do you Teddy?”

He pushed open the door because Harry didn’t want to intrude on Draco’s privacy anymore even though he was desperate to find out who Draco was talking about. “Would you like to feed him?”

When Draco vigorously shook his head Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he took Teddy back, picked up the bottle and held it to his tiny mouth, waiting for the baby to start suckling.

“Shouldn’t that be warm? I heard somewhere it should be warm.”

“The bottle has a charm on it that puts the milk at the right temperature for him.”

Draco nodded, eyes riveted to Teddy as he drank greedily, emptying the bottle. Harry burped him before setting him down on one of the sofa’s so he could sleep. Moving back to where Draco was still sitting on the floor, Harry sat close to him, closer than he had been earlier but Draco didn’t move away nor did he look uncomfortable.

“It was a nice service, today.”

Draco nodded and he suddenly looked very sad, prompting Harry to put his arm around the thin shoulders. “Father would have hated you being here.”

“I can imagine,” Harry tilted his head to look at Draco, he forgot what he was going to say when he realised how close Draco’s face was to his. Harry could see how light his irises were, he could see how red the rims were from crying and the tear tracks on his cheeks.

Not sure if he was making the right decision or not, Harry closed his eyes and moved his head forward. His lips hit the side of Draco’s nose and he opened his eyes a crack to be able to see where Draco’s mouth was and pressed his lips against it. And when Draco pressed back Harry felt as if he were coming home, his magic surged and he smiled into the kiss, feeling happier than he had ever felt.

XXX

The rest of the week passed without incident, though Harry found himself feeling increasingly agitated. He kept pulling out Draco’s Hawthorn Wand and the Elder Wand. Holding them in his hands, feeling the power of the Elder Wand, its bloodthirsty need for magic compared with the silent Hawthorn Wand that waited patiently to be used.

“Hermione?” Harry asked one night, as they sat, once again, in front of the fire. It was odd that even though no heat came from the fireplace, it wasn’t needed in summer, the gentle flickering of flames brought about a sense of comfort. “What do you know about Wandlore?”

She hummed thoughtfully, “Not a lot I’m afraid, why do you ask?”

“I wondered if anyone had been the Master of three wands before, at the same time, or if someone rejected a wand. Ollivander says the wand chooses the wizard but what if, what if, the wizard doesn’t want the wand? Especially if it belonged to someone else beforehand.”

“Are you- Do you mean, the Elder Wand?” Hermione asked, watching him carefully, her lower lip between her teeth in a gesture of nervousness.

Harry’s eyes drifted up the length of the Hawthorn wand and he lied, “Yes.”

“I’ll do some research on both the Elder Wand and Wandlore.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled at her, not meeting her eyes. He caressed the Hawthorn Wand with his thumb, feeling the soft hum as his magic flowed through to the end, and it shone brightly with his non-verbal Lumos.

The following day Hermione dragged Harry into the library and told him to help her with the books, sorting them out into piles of undamaged and damaged, then into piles by how damaged they were.

It took Harry a few minutes to realise that Hermione was reading and Harry was doing all the work, but as soon as he started to complain Hermione told him that she had research to do for him but the work still needed to get done.

He soon got into the rhythm of sorting through the books and when he had a couple of piles of about four damaged books he’d carry each pile to Madam Pince’s desk so she could fix them correctly.

It was nearing lunchtime and Harry was making his way back to Hermione from Madam Pince’s desk when he happened to glance out the window and the sunlight glinting off the Black Lake caught his eye. He saw a thin tendril of smoke winding its way to the sky from the grounds, bringing a bout of homesickness as he thought of his first friend.

“Hermione, how about we visit Hagrid this afternoon?”

“I- You go, Harry.” Hermione smiled, brushing her bushy hair from her face, “It’ll be nice for the two of you to catch up. Besides I think I’m looking in the right place for you and should have something this evening. It’s a starting place at least.”

After lunch Harry and Hermione parted ways in the Entrance Hall, she went back to the library and Harry made his way across the grounds to Hagrid’s hut. He knocked on the door when he arrived, smiling as he heard Fang’s bark and Hagrid’s gruff voice telling him to “Stay back, yer daft dog,” before the door opened and a gap appeared in Hagrid’s beard to show he was grinning widely. “’Arry! Come in, come in.”

Soon Harry found himself sitting in Hagrid’s too big chair, with a too big cup of tea, and Fang’s head resting on his thigh as he and Hagrid talked. They’d seen each other briefly at Fred’s funeral but it wasn’t the appropriate time and place for a catch up.

“-An’ then, then, the daft bugger spat it ou’! An’ I tol’ him, I said, ‘Grawp you shoul’n’ eat the trees’ bu’ he did! Silly sod! Served ‘im righ’.”

Harry clutched at his sides as he laughed, Hagrid’s loud laugh filled the cabin and Harry had never felt happier or more peaceful.

The afternoon passed quickly and it was dark by the time Harry and Hagrid left the hut and headed up to the main school for dinner. Jogging alongside Hagrid’s giant steps Harry hurried to match him so they reached the entrance at the same time. Hagrid held the door open for Harry who stepped in and froze.

Andromeda, with Teddy in her arms, Narcissa and Draco were standing before the staircase. Harry approached, immediately forgetting about Hagrid.

“Hi,” Harry smiled. “What are you all doing here?”

The two sisters glanced at each other before saying “We decided that we’d all be better off here, together, than alone or pottering about in a big, empty Manor.” Andromeda said, smiling sadly.

“Oh, well where are you staying?” Harry asked, eyes lingering on Draco.

“Minerva is looking into it for us, something about Slytherin being inhospitable.”

“Yeah, the walls got cracked and the lake leaked in, it’s a bit flooded,” Harry chuckled. “Why don’t you stay with Hermione and I in Gryffindor. There’s plenty of dorms free so you can have one each, there’s only two of us and we don’t take up much room.”

Andromeda smiled, “That sounds like a fabulous idea,” she said after a silent conversation with Narcissa that involved eyebrows. “Lead the way.”

Taking Draco and Narcissa Malfoy into the Gryffindor Common room was an experience Harry would never forget. They had matching expressions of horror as they glanced around the red, homely room and took in Hermione and her piles of books. “Welcome, to our home. Hermione will show you ladies to the girls’ dorms and Draco, I’ll show you where you can sleep.”

With one last pointed glance at Hermione, Harry lead the way up the staircase and to his dorm. He paused at the door and said to Draco, “You can room with me if you want, or pick any one of the dorms you want.”

“I’d like to share, if you don’t mind. Being on my own is a bit- it’s something I don’t- I’d rather-”

“I understand,” Harry said gently, placing a hand on Draco’s arm in comfort and to prevent him from babbling more. “Pick any bed, except the one by the window, that one’s mine.”

Draco smirked at Harry, “You mean we can’t share?”

Ignoring Harry’s gobsmacked expression he sauntered into the room and picked the bed that should have been Ron’s, the one opposite Harry’s. “Honestly, Potter it was just a comment! No need to get your wand in a knot. I won’t crawl into your bed.”

‘What if I want you to?’ was the first thing across Harry’s mind, but he didn’t get a chance to say it because Hermione came up behind him and asked to see both of them downstairs.

As Harry followed her he wished he knew a house elf at Hogwarts still. Winky, after her visit to Dobby’s grave, decided to stay and help Bill and Fleur, especially since Fleur was pregnant and Kreacher split his time between helping the Weasley’s, cleaning Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts. His stomach rumbled and Harry flushed when Hermione pierced him with a sharp gaze, “Didn’t you eat?”

“Hagrid doesn’t really do soft food Hermione. There’s a reason they’re called rock cakes, you know!” he snapped. Running his hand through his hair he apologised, “Sorry. I’m just hungry.”

“I know. You get to be a right bear when you’ve not been fed, but you’re still better than Ron.”

With a small smile Harry sat and Draco soon sat beside him in the other big armchair before the fire. “What is it, Hermione?”

“I’ve done some research on the Elder Wand and Wandlore and I think I know what’s happened to you. Both of you,” she stressed when Draco started to stand.

He fell back into his chair and nodded, waiting for her to continue. Hermione started to explain the magic of wands and while Draco nodded along Harry switched off, until he heard “Malfoy Manor.”

“-When Harry fought you for your wand he won its allegiance, but he also rejected it. And because he was the Master of the Elder Wand that was now rejecting Voldemort, and Harry still felt a strong sense of loyalty to his Holly Wand even though it was useless. I also believe that this is why he was able to fix his Holly Wand with the Elder Wand.”

“Okay, I understand all of that, Granger-”

“I’m not finished yet. During the battle here at Hogwarts you and Harry saved each other’s lives, especially in the Room of Requirement, where magic flows more freely and differently than it does elsewhere in the castle and in wizarding Britain. I think that your magics melded, and that when the two of you say the same incantation at precisely the same time your magic combines to become something powerful and something neither of you can fully control.”

The silence weighed heavily over them with each lost in his or her own thoughts, before something occurred to Harry. “Hang on, what does this mean with our, you know-” he cut himself off suddenly, not wanting to discuss his feelings for Draco with either of them.

Harry surged out of his chair and mumbled something about going to bed, he hurried from the common room and up to his dorm, not stopping moving until he lay on his bed, breathing heavily. He didn’t know how to act, Draco made him nervous and jittery. Harry didn’t like losing control over his emotions, not since Voldemort’s powerful elation and anger took him over, but the way Draco made him feel was unexpected and, in truth, it scared Harry a bit as the feelings were so alien.

XXX

“Harry! HARRY!” The panicked voice and forceful shaking roused him from the horrible dream he’d had. He opened his eyes and caught sight of a pale face and blond hair, letting out a soft groan Harry clenched his eyes shut. Images of Voldemort and the Elder Wand and Draco’s terrified face and green light flashed through his mind again. “Are you alright? You were screaming.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. It was just a dream, a nightmare,” Harry babbled. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself, he was still wearing his clothes, he must have fallen asleep and his mind had been plagued by his fears.

The bed shifted as Draco stood and Harry felt a sense of loss as the blond turned away, reaching out Harry gripped Draco’s wrist and said “Stay. Please.”

“I-”

“Please.” Harry’s hand clenched and Draco sighed heavily before giving Harry a bit of a shove with his free hand. Taking the hint he moved across to make room for Draco, still not letting go of his wrist, when Draco lay down next to him Harry rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Fingers tightening around Draco’s wrist, the steady thump-thump-thump of Draco's pulse told Harry that he was alive and well, not at all like what he had dreamt. With that thought on his mind Harry once more drifted off to sleep.

Waking, Harry felt immeasurably hot, as he slowly became more aware of himself and the hot body pressed against his front. Opening his eyes, Harry had a sense of déjà vu as all he saw was blond hair. Moving slightly Harry craned his head and looked at Draco’s face, peaceful and calm in his sleep. Reaching his hand up, Harry stroked a finger gently down Draco’s cheek.

“Mmmm,” Draco moaned and his eyes scrunched up as he began to wake. “Don’ stop” he mumbled as Harry drew his hand away.

Grey eyes opened sleepily and Harry instinctively leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco’s in a chaste kiss. Instantly Harry knew he’d done the right thing, kissing Draco was sweet and succulent and Harry felt like he was coming home.

Draco shifted under him and a thigh pressed between his legs making Harry shift until he straddled Draco’s hips.

XXX

Flopping down Harry landed half on top of Draco and half on the bed and he turned his head into Draco’s neck, pretending he didn’t hear Draco whisper “What’s happening to us?”

Tightening his hold Harry just closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

The second time he woke up that morning he was alone in the bed, his limp cock was hanging out of his jeans and he blushed as he tucked himself away. Rolling from the bed Harry looked for a note or something from Draco but there wasn’t anything. Disappointed he headed for the bathroom to clean up before searching out Hermione.

Hermione was only too happy to answer Harry’s questions about Wandlore after she explained that Kingsley had shown her the Ministry’s library and let her research there. She told him of the sentient Magic in wands and how they have the power to change allegiance and choose their master but the wizard’s innate magic also has a say, so to speak.

Harry thanked Hermione and rushed back up to his dorm, searching through his trunk for the Marauder’s Map.

“I solemnly swear I’m up to no good,” he whispered before searching for Draco’s name. A tiny dot labelled ‘Draco Malfoy’ was situated in a copse of trees around the lake, closer to the castle wall and opposite the Forbidden Forest. Closing the map with a hurried “Mischief managed,” Harry made his way down to where Draco was.

Striding across the grass Harry saw Draco and stopped, his heart in his throat. Draco’s blond hair gleamed in the sun and in his hand was Narcissa’s wand that they had been sharing since they were both at Hogwarts. Something that clearly frustrated Draco, and Harry pulled out the Hawthorn Wand and finished the journey.

He sat down next to Draco and lay the wand between them on the grass. “It’s your wand. I don’t want it and I never did. I chose the Holly Wand, even though it was broken and even though I physically used this one my magic was choosing the Holly Wand,” Harry started and he pulled out his Holly Wand just to prove his point.

“Your wand chose me, but I rejected it and it got caught in this sort of, limbo, between your magic and mine. Then we need to add in the Elder Wand, both of us were Masters of it yet neither of us used it.

“Our magic became entwined and it yearned for each other and when we say the same spell, at the exact same time, be it intentionally or not, our Magics combine and flare and become more powerful than either of us can handle alone. But together…” Harry trailed off letting what he’d just said sink in.

“You’ve been speaking with Granger.”

Harry’s lips quirked into a smile, “That obvious?”

“So what does this mean, Harry? In the long run are we going to be thrown in Azkaban for mur-” Draco’s voice shook and he turned his face away, the knowledge of his part in his father’s death was obviously weighing on him.

“No, because that wasn’t our fault. We didn’t do this, Draco, Voldemort did. It’s his fault and he can’t hurt us anymore.” Harry reached out and touched Draco’s shoulder, gripping firmly when he didn’t turn away. “The unfortunate thing is that you’re stuck with me, for life, because our Magic will keep searching each other’s out.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Judging by the way I woke up alone earlier, I thought it might have been.”

Draco flushed and bit his lip looking guilty. “I’m sorry. I panicked and thought of what my mother would say if she knew. I already had a grilling from her and Aunt Andromeda when I went down to breakfast without you.” With a grin Draco leant forward into Harry’s face and whispered, “Being stuck with you sounds just about perfect to me,” before pressing their lips together.

Harry manhandled Draco until he was on his back, with Harry sprawled on top of him pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. Draco arched against him and his arm flung out to the side to grasp at the grass as Harry teased his nipples through his shirt. When Draco froze Harry raised his head, frowning, “Is something wrong?”

He noticed that Draco was staring at his hand in wonder, Harry turned his head and saw the Hawthorn Wand in Draco’s hand. There was a light hue surrounding the wand and when Harry reached out and grasped both the wand and Draco’s hand the light shone brighter and he felt a warmth sweep through his body.

“Just about perfect sounds a little bit alright,” Harry chuckled as he kissed Draco again.


	2. Just About Perfect (Higher rated version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly the same fic but with included smut scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS RATED NC-17.

Harry stood staring at the man before him, he hadn’t been this close to Draco Malfoy since the incident in Myrtle’s bathroom two years ago. Malfoy was tall, his eyes narrowed as he peered down at Harry, suspicious of his intentions, and Harry tried not to be intimidated as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“I- I wanted to thank you for not giving us away at the Manor.” Harry paused waiting for Malfoy to respond. When it became clear that he wasn’t going to say anything Harry continued, “We would have been dead if you hadn’t lied and I’m really grateful-”

“I didn’t do it for you Potter.” Malfoy snapped.

Clenching his jaw Harry looked away and over to the castle. He felt a sadness as he looked at the smouldering rubble of the building and felt as though, for the second time in his life, his home was destroyed. “I just wanted to give this back to you Malfoy,” Harry held out the Hawthorn wand and waited until Malfoy’s long, pale fingers clasped around the handle.

“I-” Malfoy began but stopped, the wand was warm in Harry’s grip for the brief moment that they both held it, but Malfoy quickly let go. “I can’t. It’s yours now, Potter. You won it fair and square.” He turned and left Harry standing alone.

“What do you mean? It’s your wand,” Harry called out to him.

“You’ve heard Ollivander, ‘the wand chooses the wizard,’ and that wand has chosen you. It won’t work for me anymore, do with it what you will, Potter. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to find my parents.” Malfoy stalked off and Harry followed at a more sedate pace. He wondered how a simple trip to the Gryffindor dorm had segued into drawing Malfoy away from the stifling atmosphere of death in the Great Hall, just to lead him outside and offering back his wand. Harry didn’t know what to expect, but Malfoy refusing his wand wasn’t it.

Fingering the Hawthorn wood, Harry was amazed at how cold it felt, sliding it into his pocket before venturing up the steps into the Entrance Hall. He wished he was brave enough to go into the Great Hall and mourn Fred, Tonks and Remus, but he couldn’t. The Weasleys had closed ranks and Harry couldn’t bare to witness their grief. The fact that Hermione wasn’t there made him assume she felt the same way.

Harry could see the Malfoys and paused, watching as Lucius reached up to touch his wife and the way she leant into his body, and Malfoy--Draco--sat holding his mother’s hand staring at the table, keeping his head bowed. They weren’t comfortable, but Harry assumed they felt they would bring more attention to themselves if they left for no one was bothering them now.

Sighing Harry moved on, brushing through the few people lingering outside the great hall and hurried up to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady let him through without a password though she did blubber something about pride and ‘one of my own’ as he went through. The common room was empty but Harry didn’t linger. He climbed the stairs two at a time and found his dorm room. As he pushed open the door, the beds were all empty bar one. Hermione was lying down the bed nearest the window, Ron’s bed, and she looked up when Harry entered, giving him a watery smile.

“I wondered when you’d get here,” she said and shuffled forward making room for Harry to climb on behind her.

When he was settled Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face in her bushy hair, letting it soak up the tears. Hermione’s body shook softly as she cried too, and before long Harry found himself drifting off to sleep.

XXX

 

When he woke Harry spat Hermione’s hair out of his mouth and gingerly moved away from her, trying not to disturb her sleep. As he was slowly lifting his arm, Hermione said, “I’m awake, Harry.”

“Oh. You okay?”

Hermione turned and lay on her back looking up at him, her one cheek was covered with red lines from the pillow and both were stained with tear tracks. Harry reached out to brush her hair from her mouth, not wanting her to eat it like he ended up doing. She smiled up at him, “I’m - I’ve been better. I just wish Ron would’ve let me in. Fred was - I loved Fred too.”

“I know, Hermione. Me too.”

She reached up and hooked an arm around his neck, pulling him down into a hug, “I know you did Harry. And Remus and Tonks.”

Taking a deep breath that sounded choked, Harry clung back and they hugged for a long while before Harry drew away, still not comfortable with long physical displays of emotion. They decided to get up and find something to eat and see if they could help at all with the aftermath. Hermione cast a freshening charm over them both and together they made their way down to the Great Hall.

“If no one’s here then we can always go to the kitchens,” Hermione explained as she tugged Harry forward.

“Why can’t we just go to the kitchens anyway? It’ll be less hassle,” Harry moaned.

“Nonsense.”

They stumbled into the Great Hall, shocked to find it empty of all but one table, where McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Aberforth, the three Malfoys and a few others were sitting.

McGonagall stood, her eyes shining, “Harry. Hermione” her tone was almost affectionate, “Please, join us for breakfast.”

“Thank you Professor,” Hermione smiled politely before pulling Harry along and sitting down, Hermione next to Aberforth and Harry found himself opposite Narcissa Malfoy. He helped himself to a piece of toast and smiled as Hermione’s hand found his again, he gave her hand a squeeze before listening to McGonagall talk of all the repairs that needed doing.

Breakfast was a subdued affair, and when everyone went off in their different directions McGonagall asked Harry and Hermione to stay behind. Harry watched the Malfoys suspiciously until they disappeared.

“They have every right to be here Potter,” McGonagall said brusquely.

“I know, I just don’t trust Lucius Malfoy.”

“Acting Minister Shaklebolt has given permission for Lucius Malfoy to start his community service here, before he is tried before the Wizengamot, whenever that will be.” McGonagall looked over her glasses at Harry and Hermione, her mouth tightened into a thin line. “Now, I am aware that you are both of age and have spent the past few months living together and have become accustomed to doing whatever you want, but you are at Hogwarts now and must abide by our rules.”

“Professor?” Harry questioned, not sure what she meant.

“There will be no fornication on Hogwarts grounds, Potter.”

“Oh Merlin! No! You’ve got it all wrong Professor!” Harry shouted.

“Harry, calm down. Professor McGonagall, Harry and I did fall asleep in the same bed last night but we would never- he’s like my brother. It’s not- it was a thing of comfort and had nothing to do with sex.” Hermione said, her cheeks pink.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “Nothing to do with sex at all. Not with Hermione, not ever!”  
“Thank you Potter for your emphatic reply. You may go, I believe the castle perimeter needs extensive repairs which you may help with mending,” McGonagall said, and if Harry wasn’t sure he was imagining things he would have sworn her cheeks were tinged with colour too.

They hurried from the Great Hall, heading outside to help repair some damage to the outer walls when Hermione asked, “Why were you so shocked back there? If I were any other girl I’d be offended.”

“Oh, right,” Harry said sheepishly, running a hand up and down his neck “Well, I’m- I like men.”

Hermione’s mouth opened but she was interrupted by a soft ‘ahem’. They both turned quickly and saw Malfoy standing there, his face blank. “If you’re helping with the outside wall, we need to get started,” he stated, turning his back.

“Wait,” Harry called as the blond started to walk off, “You’re not going to make fun of me?”

“That would be hypocritical of me, Potter. Come along.” Malfoy kept walking and Harry and Hermione hurried to catch up. Nothing more was said for they were soon standing near the elder two Malfoys, neither of which had a wand, for Lucius’ had been broken and Malfoy was using his mother’s.

Even though he was uncomfortable, Harry understood why the Malfoys were staying close to each other. Clearing his throat Harry turned to Hermione, keeping Malfoy in his vision, “Shall we start then?”  
Hermione nodded, and shifted her body enough so she could focus on the wall but not so much that she completely turned her back on the elder Malfoys. Judging by the way Lucius Malfoy sneered he didn’t miss her intentions either.

The three teenagers started to aim spells at the stones in the walls to keep them there and they moved onto the pile of rubble, sifting through the stones to place them into piles of whole, mostly whole, pieces and dust. Harry was surprised to see the Malfoys helping out manually, it was something that Harry never thought he would see, a pair that prided themselves on being pureblood doing menial labour the muggle way.

They had been working for over an hour when Harry felt a surge of magic course through him and a large pile of stones lifted into the air and suddenly dropped back onto the pile, spraying large chunks of debris everywhere. Frowning at his wand, Harry saw Malfoy running to the pile out of his peripheral vision. The boy was kneeling down beside the prone form of his mother, and Harry rushed over.

“Mum! Mum!” Malfoy sounded desperate and Harry shoved him to the side.

“Go and find your father, Malfoy. Go!” Harry shouted when Malfoy didn’t move, giving him another shove and then turning back to Narcissa Malfoy. She was still breathing and Harry couldn’t see any blood around her head but she was unconscious and her legs were trapped under the rubble. “Hermione, send for Pomfrey and McGonagall!”

“Already done Harry,” Hermione said as she came round to kneel by his side.

“How’s Malfoy? Did he find his father?”

“I- I don’t know.” Hermione sighed and paled. Harry placed a hand on her arm to stop her from rising.

“I’ll go,” he said, knowing that she wouldn’t want to as both Malfoy men had stood back and watched her being tortured by Bellatrix. Hermione never spoke much about it but she still had the scar on her neck and flinched whenever someone said ‘unforgivable.’ From what Harry had been able to piece together Narcissa had turned her back, Malfoy kept his head to the side but Lucius and Fenrir had been encouraging Bellatrix on, so Hermione had less reason to want to help Lucius Malfoy than ever before.

Rounding the pile, Harry found Malfoy’s wand lying on the grass a few feet away from where he was frantically tugging stones away from dark robes, the only part of Lucius that was visible.

“Malfoy! Malfoy!” Harry called, tugging the boy back and around to face him, ignoring the tear tracks on his dirty cheeks. “Why aren’t you using your wand? It’ll be quicker.”

“It’s not working. It’s not working!” Malfoy sounded almost hysterical and Harry shoved the wand back into the pale hand, covered with dust and blood. “We’ll work together, combine our spells and get him out quicker.”

“Why are you helping, Potter? You hate him.”

“Because it’s the right thing to do” Harry growled. “On three, Wingardium Leviosa. One, two, three-  
“Wingardium Leviosa,” both boys shouted, and a large pile of rocks shot up into the air, wobbling uncontrollably.

“Carefully! Over there, by that hole in the wall” Malfoy shouted and together he and Harry guided the pile over to the ground, dust and smaller rocks raining down over Lucius and the ground.

Once they had carefully set the pile down, out of the way Malfoy ran to his father and pulled him onto his back. Malfoy’s body slumped and his voice was loud as he let out a lamenting wail. Harry rushed over and pulled Malfoy back and he caught a glimpse of Lucius’ face, his long blond hair was matted with blood and his face was paler than it should have been.

Turning his face away from Lucius’ body, Harry tried to pulled Malfoy with him. The other boy used the movement to swing around and punch Harry in the jaw. Letting the motion force his head to the side, Harry clenched his hands on Malfoy’s arms and pulled him in closer.

Punches rained down on Harry’s chest and shoulders as Malfoy pounded at him, “Malfoy-” Harry started but the sound of his family name sent Malfoy-Draco- into an even more frenzied state.

“Draco!” Harry growled, trying to get Draco to calm down. Harry forcibly tugged Draco into his arms and held him tight, like Remus had done to him when Sirius had died. Draco stopped struggling and his knees gave way. Harry guided them both to the ground while Draco sobbed into his shoulder.

McGonagall and Pomfrey arrived on the scene then. McGonagall hurried over to where Harry knew Hermione and Narcissa Malfoy were, he hoped that Narcissa was still unconscious and hadn’t come to the same conclusion that Harry had when he heard Draco’s wails.

Madam Pomfrey was kneeling beside Lucius’ still form, waving her wand over his body before quietly calling for a house elf which popped into existence and was gone in an instant, taking Lucius with him. With a brief glance at Harry and Draco, Madam Pomfrey rushed to Narcissa and Harry watched as Pomfrey and Hermione helped her sit up.

When Narcissa looked over to them her eyes met Harry’s and he had to look away, he bent his head to whisper in his ear, “Draco. Draco, you need to go to your mother. Okay? Do you understand me? Your mother needs you Draco.”

Gently, Harry let go of Draco and helped him stand, pushing him in the direction of where the women were. Draco dropped to the ground and pulled his mother to his chest. Harry turned away, unable to watch the interaction between mother and son without feeling sorry for himself.  
He made his way to the forest and sat down with his back to a tree trunk, which looked out over the castle. Hermione came and sat by him, taking his hand.

They sat in silence for a long time.

“Ron owled this morning. Fred’s funeral is next Monday,” Hermione said softly.

“Remus and Tonks’ is on Friday. Andromeda-” Harry broke off, struggling with his emotions. Squeezing Hermione’s hand tighter and blinking furiously to keep back the tears stinging his eyes, “Andromeda wants the Malfoys there. She wants to reconnect with her family, the only family she has left-”

“-But it’ll depend on what’s happened with Lucius.” Hermione finished for him.

“Yeah. I’ll go and see what’s going on later. Maybe try and talk to Mrs Malfoy.”

Hermione said nothing as she rested her head on his shoulder, “It’s sad to see it so broken, so tainted with death.”

“It is.” Harry agreed, his eyes lingering on the Astronomy Tower, “But it’s still home.”

XXX

 

That evening Harry made his way to the Hospital Wing, he quietly slipped inside and glanced around. He spotted Narcissa Malfoy lying on a bed, both her legs shimmered with the magic of a Statis Charm. Beside her bed sat an exhausted looking Draco.

Harry shuffled forward and when Draco looked up at him he whispered, “Hi, how is she?”

“Asleep, thanks to the combination of potions.”

“And you?”

“I’ve been better,” Draco sighed.

Biting his lip Harry lowered his voice even more, “And your father?”

Draco took a sharp breath through his nose, “No word yet, Madam Pomfrey sent him immediately to Saint Mungo’s and we’ve not heard back yet.”

“If you haven’t heard back by the morning let me know and I’ll chase it up.”

“The great Saviour to the rescue,” Draco said sardonically. “Again.” A sneer twisted his features into an ugly, bitter expression. “What possible reason do you have to help us, Potter? Why don’t you just leave us the fuck alone? If it weren’t for you and your mudblood whore this wouldn’t have happened to my father, my father, and you son of a bitch-” Draco was cut off by Harry shoving him back forcefully.

“Don’t you dare talk about my friend and my mother like that, you ungrateful little shit!” Harry hissed, advancing on Draco, though the other man didn’t back down.

When Draco’s fist clipped Harry on the jaw, he threw himself into the fight, punching where he could land a blow, kicking and biting when necessary and Draco gave back as good as he got. Harry sucked in a sharp breath when Draco’s teeth sank into his shoulder and his knee dug into Harry’s thigh, causing him to lose his footing and pull them both down to the floor.

They rolled around, each trying to gain the upper hand and now that the punches had stopped and they were only grappling, Harry felt his body reacting to the way Draco was wiggling every time Harry tried to pin him down. He was caught by surprise as Draco’s thigh pressed against his hardening cock and Harry froze, giving Draco the advantage, and he flipped them over breathing hard.

Staring up at Draco, Harry felt his face burning as the other’s thigh undulated against his cock, his grey eyes scrutinising Harry’s face as he teased by applying and taking away pressure. When Harry’s cock was as hard as it could be and his hips began rocking into Draco’s thigh, the blond leaned down, his breath ghosted over Harry’s mouth, which he opened, breathing into Draco’s mouth.

Draco’s hands tightened around Harry’s wrists and his head bent lower. Harry strained his neck to lean up and bring their lips together. Harry’s lips touched Draco’s, and a sudden burst of light sent them moving quickly away from each other, Harry’s head slammed into the stone floor and Draco moved back so fast that he couldn’t stand and ended up sprawled on the floor, his legs tangled with Harry’s.

“I expect you two to behave like the adults you are, and I find you fighting like muggles!” Madam Pomfrey scolded them. “Potter get back to your dormitory, Malfoy either return to Slytherin or your mother’s bedside and I don’t want to see either of you for healing until tomorrow morning.” She turned and stormed back into her office, the light not dimming.

Harry glanced over at Draco. His cheeks were flushed pink, his lip was swollen from a punch and his eye was already starting to bruise. Draco licked his lips and Harry followed the movement with his eyes.

“Ahem,” Draco coughed and Harry’s eyes guiltily snapped up to meet Draco’s. “I should get back to mother.”

“And I should go before Madam Pomfrey comes back.” Harry got to his feet and offered Draco his hand, pulling him up. They stared at each other for a moment, before Draco pulled his hand away. Harry turned and began walking out, at the door he glanced back. “Draco,” he called. When Draco turned to look at him Harry said, “The war is over, that’s my reason for helping you and your family. You wanted to be my friend once, I may be seven years late but I’d shake your hand now.”

Leaving the Hospital Wing Harry felt like a yo-yo, he couldn’t decide whether he was elated at what had happened or mortified by it. His cock was still half-hard and he ducked into the nearest bathroom, locked himself in a stall and let himself think of Draco. How he had looked mussed by the fight, Harry remembered the way Draco’s leg had pressed against him and how they had almost kissed.

Harry pulled out his cock and gripped it hard, breathing deeply for a moment before he slid his hand to the tip using his thumb to swipe the slit and smear pre-come around the head. Closing his eyes Harry let the sensations overwhelm him as he rushed towards orgasm.

Biting his lip to muffle a cry Harry started to pant as his hand sped up, clenching around the head of his cock before sliding down his shaft and he drew his other hand away from his nipple down to roll his balls in his palm. Groaning Harry imagined Draco on his knees before him, lips swollen and wet, mouth open ready and willing for Harry’s cock.

Making the touch on his balls light Harry imagined it was Draco’s hand fondling him, Draco making the breathy sighs and muffled moans, Draco teasing him and Draco’s mouth that Harry spurted into as he came, whispering Draco’s name afraid that he would heard.

Panting Harry slid down to the floor careful to keep himself away from the puddle of cooling come that was dripping onto the floor from the edge of the toilet seat. Once his heart had stopped pumping so hard and his breathing had calmed down Harry was able to pull his wand from his pocket and cast a Cleaning Charm.

He slid his wand into his pocket and stood on shaky legs, tucking himself into his trousers then leaving the stall. Harry avoided looking in the mirror as he washed his hands, unable to face the sight of himself flushed from an orgasm thinking about Draco Malfoy, of all people.

As he left the bathroom Harry ran his hands through his hair tugging on it in frustration, unable to get the thoughts of the blond out of his head and, dear Merlin, it was making his chest ache and head hurt to try and stop thinking about Draco. But no matter how hard he tried Harry couldn’t get him out of his thoughts.

XXX

 

When Harry got back to the common room he felt relaxed and sated. He slumped into one of the comfy chairs before the fire watching Hermione as she read in the chair opposite.

“What happened?” Hermione gasped and Harry blinked before remembering the bruises on his face.

“Malfoy.” Harry grunted. “Draco and I got into a fight.”

“So I see,” Hermione pursed her lips. “Why haven’t you gone to Madam Pomfrey?”

“She told us not to go until the morning, let the bruises develop and hurt for a bit as punishment I suspect.”

“Hmm,” Harry could feel Hermione’s eyes on him assessing him and he wondered if she could see that he had recently wanked and he swallowed heavily. “How is Missus Malfoy?” Hermione asked, changing the subject and Harry was grateful that she didn’t say what she was thinking.

“Asleep, her legs are under a charm so I’m not sure if there is any damage there.” Harry paused before adding, “Lucius is in Saint Mungo’s.”

“Oh, well then, best place for him.” Hermione said, though Harry could tell she felt uncomfortable and he let the subject drop. He stared into the flames letting the day play out again in his head, it hadn’t gone unnoticed by him that when he and Draco had cast the same spell at the same time Harry’s magic had fired through him and the effects had been more powerful.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his Holly wand, he examined it and rolled it between his fingers. He didn’t have the He didn’t have the time to do more than think about summoning the Hawthorn and Elder wands before the portrait hole opened and McGonagall and Kingsley stepped inside.

“Headmistress, Kingsley,” Harry stood and held out his hand, “I assume this isn’t a social call.”

“Unfortunately not, Harry. Hermione,” Kingsley greeted, shaking her hand after Harry’s. “I need to find out what happened today, if the press got wind of this and I can’t give them any facts then all hell will break loose.”

Frowning Harry sat back down, watching as the others also found chairs. “I don’t understand why it’ll be such a big deal, other than the fact that it’s Lucius Malfoy.”

“Think about it Potter,” McGonagall said, “Lucius Malfoy has a pile of rocks dropped on him, no one has the magical strength to lift up that amount of rubble but if the press, especially Skeeter, get a-hold of the information that you were present at the scene then it won’t be long before rumours spread of your increased magical strength and-“ she cut herself off, lips pursed.

“And what?” Harry pressed.

“And after Voldemort and Snape, and now Lucius Malfoy’s seriously injured, they’ll think you have a taste for death.” Hermione said softly. “You are the only thing in common they have right now and people are scared of you, scared of the fact that you could ki- defeat Voldemort with an Expelliarmus.”

“Voldemort killed Snape!” Harry growled. “You were there!”

“I know, and I know I was at all three scenes but- but I’m not The Boy Who Lived,” Hermione held up a hand to stop Harry from protesting. “I’m just a muggleborn, a mudblood, nothing I say will have a huge impact. People are more than happy to believe the worst, to listen to hearsay and make a judgement based on that. It’s wrong and it’s unkind and it’s human nature.” She brushed her hands over her cheeks, hastily wiping away her tears that had spilt as she got more impassioned in her speech.

“Well said Hermione,” Kingsley reached over and lay a big hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly. “Unfortunately, Harry, she is right. Right now in the aftermath, fear is rampant and people don’t know who to trust.

“You were a beacon of hope for a vast majority over the past year but now, you were there when three major players for their side were killed and you have only your closest friend’s alibi to prove your innocence, and because of how long you were gone with no word, no one knows what you were doing until Gringotts there’s a suspicion about you.”

Kingsley looked into Harry’s eyes and said “You came out of nowhere that night, and you defeated him. There is a reason why you could but it is not widely known and not something, I assume, for the general public to know. You survived the Killing Curse for a second time and you were able to, as Hermione said, defeat Voldemort with an Expelliarmus.

“That’s not a common thing, in fact that has never happened and I doubt it will again however people need some justification, they need to understand why and because you aren’t saying anything, no authority is, and the rumour is that you got some sort of Dark Magic training and now you’ve rid the world of three of the worst men they’ve known, you’re going to take over.”

Harry looked at McGonagall’s face, her lips drawn into a tight line showed that she agreed with Kingsley and what he was saying. Sitting back in his chair Harry thought over what Hermione and Kingsley, both, had said and he eyed Kingsley, “You keep saying three of the most evil men the world has known.”

“Yes?”

“Snape wasn’t evil. He was on our side.”

“I know, Harry, but they don’t.” Kingsley’s dark head tilted to the window and it left no question of who ‘they’ were.

“Hang on,” Hermione said, shifting enough to dislodge Kingsley’s hand from her shoulder to her arm as she faced him. “You say the three of them are dead.” Hermione’s head shook as if she couldn’t bear the thought.

“Lucius Malfoy is dead.” Kingsley said softly. “We got confirmation of death twenty minutes ago and immediately went to see Draco and Narcissa to let them know. There was nothing the Healers could do.”

Hermione turned her head away and moments later stood and went to the window, looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts, her arms wrapped around her waist. Standing, Harry came up and moved behind her resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. She wasn’t crying, Harry knew that she wasn’t really upset she was just uncomfortable with his death that there would be no repercussions for what had happened to her.

Even though Harry was offering physical comfort to Hermione his mind was on Draco. How must he be feeling knowing that his father is dead? Harry clenched his jaw feeling guilt settle in his stomach.

“Harry, Hermione, we understand that this is difficult but we need to know what happened.”

Sighing Harry turned around, pulling Hermione with him and they sat down again and Harry began to recount what had happened that afternoon, leaving out the surge of power he had felt when the rubble had lifted. He didn’t want to alienate his friends, not when he was already scared of himself.

XXX

 

Harry was up before dawn the following day. He’d not slept well tossing and turning before finally getting to sleep only to his dream plagued by Lucius Malfoy cursing him and damning him to an eternal afterlife with Voldemort.

He left Hermione asleep in his bed and made his way to the kitchens where the house elves  
clambered over one another to offer him service only to look disappointed when he only asked for a cup of tea and one piece of toast. Harry thanked the elves who brought him his breakfast and left once he had finished, promising to come back and bring some friends with him.

As he was leaving the kitchens he caught sight of a familiar elf, her skirt and shirt looked dirty and rumpled and unlike the other elves’ her ears drooped, “Winky?” Harry asked.

“Master Harry Potter sir-” Winky began before starting to wail, it took Harry a few seconds to realise she was saying “Dobby” over and over, while banging her head against the floor. Immediately Harry rushed forward, dropping to his knees to stop her from injuring herself.

“Winky, are you-“ Harry cut himself off, swallowing harshly. He hadn’t spoken to a house elf since Dobby and Winky was a close friend of Dobby’s. “Dobby-“

The wailing only increased in pitch and Harry fought his own tears, the ones he couldn’t shed when he’d buried Dobby. “Winky, one day I’ll take you to where Dobby is buried. I’ll take you there!” He shouted and she quietened down until she was merely sniffing and fat tears rolled down her cheeks. “He’s at Shell Cottage, Winky if you want to visit him alone first. Fleur and Bill Weasley’s home, they will be happy to show you.”

“I’s can go today?” Winky asked, her eyes big and hopeful that Harry didn’t have the heart to say  
no.

“Yes, but can you do something for me first?” When she nodded eagerly Harry said, “Can you get me a bunch of flowers? Ones that show sincerity for a death?”

Winky disappeared with a pop and Harry drew his wand casting a Patronus charm, he greeted the stag before saying “Go to Shell Cottage, tell Bill or Fleur that Winky the house elf is coming to see Dobby’s grave today and if they would be so kind as to show her there.” When the stag had gone Harry had a brief thought that he should have said something about Fred but he didn’t think that would have been appropriate through a Patronus. He decided he’d talk with Hermione about visiting the Burrow tomorrow for Remus and Tonks’ wake.

Harry waited about five minutes before Winky came back with a bouquet of white roses and daffodils in one hand and what looked like a pile of weeds in the other. She held the roses out to him and Harry smiled “Thank you Winky. I’m sure Dobby will like your flowers, you can visit Shell Cottage any time.”

Winky bowed deeply “I thanks you Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby spokes high of you” with one last sniff she disappeared with a pop and Harry left the kitchen, heading for the Hospital Wing.

The doors to the hospital wing were open when he arrived and he peeked in, the room was empty except for Narcissa Malfoy. She was sitting up in bed and Harry moved into the room, “Missus Malfoy,” he said offering her the flowers, “I am so sorry for the loss of your husband. You have my deepest sympathy and if you need me to do anything please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“You’re too kind, Mister Potter.” Her voice sounded flat and unemotional.

Harry placed the flowers down on the bedside table and bit his lip, “Forgive me, if you find this rude Missus Malfoy but I- I could get in touch with Andromeda if you’d like. I know you haven’t spoken in years but-“

“I hardly think Andromeda would want to comfort me in such a time as this when she has her own grief to manage.”

“She’s lonely.” Harry said, looking into her blue eyes willing her to understand, “Andromeda is alone in the world now, with only a tiny baby as family. A baby who keeps cry for his mother, not knowing why she isn’t there, an orphan who only has a grieving grandmother to look after him, and a godfather who doesn’t know how to handle a child.”

“Do not sell yourself short Mister Potter.”

When she said nothing more, Harry sighed “You only have your son Missus Malfoy right now, but you do have a sister in the world, one who is as lonely and hurt and angry as you are. Just consider it. Tonks- Nymphadora’s- funeral is tomorrow and Andromeda will need all the family she has left, as will you during Lucius’ funeral.”

Harry turned to go pretending he didn’t see the tears falling down her cheeks, in the hallway Harry ran into Draco. They stopped a few feet apart and stared at each other, Harry felt his face heat up and Draco’s eyes were wide.

“I- I’m sor-“ Harry began but soon found himself cut off as Draco had flung himself at Harry shoving him into the wall.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Draco snarled, “Not you, you don’t get be sorry. I don’t want your pity Potter!”

The way Draco’s voice cracked made Harry act, he reached out and clutched at Draco’s hip trying to tug him closer but he resisted for a moment then his face crumpled and Draco leaned heavily into Harry’s embrace. Harry’s hand tightened around Draco’s hip and his other reached up to cup the back of his neck, his thumb stroking over the fine hairs there, while Draco’s hands had a bruising grip on Harry’s shoulders.

Draco didn’t cry, though his body shook with small tremors. He pulled away, his face inches from Harry’s when he whispered “It was my fault.”

“No, no Draco it wasn’t.” Harry didn’t understand what was drawing him to Draco, why he was so easily able to understand how Draco was feeling but he didn’t dwell on it, not when he was the one Draco was confiding in.

“It was, I felt the surge of power, when we-“ He paused, eyes searching Harry’s and Draco closed his eyes bowing his head slightly. “It was us, we did it, didn’t we?”

“I- I don’t know,” Harry lied.

Draco slammed his hands into Harry’s shoulders sending them back into the wall painfully. “Yes you do, you know we did it, we killed him. We killed him.”

Squeezing Draco’s neck Harry tried to get him to calm down but he couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t sound contrived or ridiculous. “Stop. For Merlin’s sake, stop. Take a breath. Now” Harry said when Draco had done that, “Go and see your mother. She needs you right now and see if you can talk to her about meeting with Andromeda and Teddy. They need each other now, more than ever.”

He pushed Draco away towards the open doors and turned away, “Harry-“ When he looked back at Draco he seemed to hesitate before saying, “Thank you.”

With a soft smile Harry left, heading back to Gryffindor hoping Hermione was awake so they could go to see McGonagall to let her know they would be leaving tomorrow.

XXX

 

Teddy gurgled happily in Harry’s arms and he lifted the baby up so he could press a kiss to the fine pink hair on Teddy’s head. Smiling softly Harry thought of how appropriate it was that Teddy had pink hair on the day of his mother’s funeral. “Tonks would be so proud of you. And Remus, too,” Harry whispered.

“Alright, mate.”

Turning Harry nodded at Ron as he came and sat next to Harry. “Alright, you?”

“Alright.” Ron grunted before smiling. “Fred’s is going to be more fun.”

“Yeah?” Harry questioned, it was his first one-on-one conversation with Ron since the battle and he wasn’t sure how to handle it.

“Yeah, Gin and I are working on a spell that as soon as Fred’s name is spoken everyone will be wearing bright colours and then we’re going to make fireworks go off and get everybody smiling and laughing.”

“He would love it,” Harry smiled sadly. “What’s George think? Or doesn’t he know?”

Ron let out a slight snort, “He knows, says Fred would like it. It’s putting the ‘fun’ in ‘funeral.’”

Laughing Harry nodded his agreement, Fred would have wanted a celebration of his life rather than a mourning of his death. He had, after all, died laughing. The two friends sat in silence for a while and Teddy was fast asleep by the time Ron spoke again. “Hermione told me you’re friends with Malfoy now.”

“Not as such, but he’s not as bad as he used to be.”

“Well he can only get better now Lucius isn’t there to-” Ron clenched his jaw to keep from saying something, what Harry wasn’t sure.

“Perhaps, but Lucius was his dad.”

“I know, I know,” Ron said, holding up his hands and shrugging. He didn’t get the chance to say more because Hermione and Ginny came out.

“Harry, Andromeda says to bring Teddy inside, so he doesn’t get cold,” Ginny said softly and Harry tried to stand but didn’t know how to manage it without dropping the sleeping baby. “Here, I’ll take him.” Ginny leaned down and picked Teddy up, then turned around and headed back into the house.

Watching her go Harry felt a momentary sense of loss, they’d both seemed to come to the same decision that neither of them wanted to get back together but they’d not had a conversation about it, it was a silent and mutual decision that Harry couldn’t bring himself to want to change.

Hermione and Ron were watching him and when he turned back around he was surprised that they weren’t cuddling or holding hands at least. “Ron and I,” Hermione started, obviously noticing the way he was looking at them, “We decided it wouldn’t work out. No big deal, we’re still best friends and that’s all we’ll ever be.”

Harry looked at Ron, relieved that he was nodding along with her. “She’s right, it was just, you know, a crush, but nothing’s come of it. I- I can’t be- Not with how things are-” Ron couldn’t get out what he wanted to say but Harry and Hermione understood. “Besides, there’s someone else isn’t there, Hermione?”

Ron grinned and nudged her and Hermione, uncharacteristically blushed, and said “No, there’s not. There’s just a spark, with someone probably entirely inappropriate.”

Frowning, Harry thought of who she could mean. He’d spent the most time with her and had a momentary fear it was him before remembering their discussion about his sexuality, then he thought it might be Draco and that caused an irrational surge of jealousy. But then Harry thought of someone else- he looked at Hermione questioningly, not sure if he was imagining it, but judging by the way she bit her lip and lifted one shoulder Harry knew and he was a bit gobsmacked.

“Hermione-” Harry began but changed tack when she shook her head tightly behind Ron’s back, “-and I were wondering if you’d come and visit us at Hogwarts soon. Help out a bit.”

Ron’s face soured and his head dropped, “Nah, don’t think I can mate. Not yet, not where Fred died. I couldn’t. I-I’m going to help George out at the shop, put some laughter into people’s lives, Merlin knows we all need it now more than ever.”

“Right, of course.” Harry blurted out, “Sorry I-” he stopped, not wanting to say he’d forgotten because he hadn’t, but in a way he had. He’d forgotten that so many people had died at Hogwarts and the restoration process helped take away the taint of death. All expect Dumbledore’s, Harry still wouldn’t go to the Astronomy Tower, he could barely look at it without seeing the Dark Mark illuminating it an eerie green.

He supposed some things stayed with you and haunted you, and for Ron one of those things was his brother’s death and for Harry it was Dumbledore’s.

XXX

 

The following Monday found Harry standing before the open gates of Malfoy Manor carrying another bouquet of white roses. He hesitated before walking up the long winding driveway until he reached the house, an elf was waiting for him, and the other guests he presumed, to show him through to the back garden to where Lucius was to be buried.

As soon as he stepped into the back garden Harry was hit with the realisation that this funeral would be very different from Fred’s. Lucius Malfoy’s funeral would be a mourning of his death, sombre and quiet unlike Fred’s where Ron and George had people smiling through their tears at their bright coloured outfits, ridiculous hats and fireworks.

Narcissa and Draco were standing on either side of the grave, the casket was placed paralell to the grave, and as Harry approached Draco turned and their eyes met. Harry offered up a small smile and was pleased when Draco returned it. When Harry reached the grave he took out a rose and gave it to Draco before handing the bunch to Narcissa with a murmur of his sympathy.

Stepping back Harry was surprised when a commotion sounded behind him, he turned to see Kingsley following an elf out into the garden. He nodded to Harry as he came up to shake Draco’s hand offering his sympathies, before moving to press a kiss to Narcissa’s hand, whispering something to her.

Kingsley moved to stand at the head of the grave before the casket and he began the ceremony. “We’re gathered here to mourn the passing of Lucius Malfoy, a faithful husband and devoted father.”

As Kingsley spoke about Lucius and his good qualities, sticking to the safe subject of family, Harry watched Draco. His shoulders tensed and tears fell down his cheeks but he held his head high and Harry felt a surge of pride. Stepping forward, Harry reached out and placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder, offering silent comfort and support that Draco seemed grateful for as he leaned back into the touch.

The funeral was shorter than Fred’s but no less significant and by the time Kingsley had lowered the casket into the ground Harry was feeling a deep ache in his chest for the pain the Malfoy’s must be feeling.

It was a small funeral but it was intimate and while Harry was feeling slightly uncomfortable, both Draco and Narcissa seemed grateful for the relative privacy. The four of them moved indoors where the elf who showed Harry and Kingsley inside served them drinks where they toasted to Lucius. They were shocked by a knock on the door, Kingsley glanced at Narcissa before saying, “I’ll see who that is for you if you’d like, Narcissa?”

“Thank you, Kingsley,” Narcissa said in a small voice.

The room was silent with Kingsley gone and Harry didn’t know where to look, he was uncomfortable with Narcissa’s expression of raw grief and Draco’s sullen face made Harry want to pull him into another hug.

Kingsley came back into the room looking uncomfortable. “Narcissa,” he paused then seemed to settle on, “I couldn’t turn her away.” He stepped to the side and a woman carrying a small baby came in. Harry smiled at Andromeda, grateful that she was there.

“Cissy-” Andromeda began but she stopped and looked pleadingly at Harry who rushed forward to take Teddy from her arms. Andromeda looked worn and older than Harry remembered but as she stepped up to her sister and smiled she looked happier than Harry had ever seen her. “Cissy I’m so sorry.”

Narcissa allowed Andromeda to approach and hug her, before settling her arms around her older sister and clutching onto Andromeda’s shoulders. She soon began to sob. Harry shifted Teddy in his arms and took hold of Draco’s wrist with one hand. “Come away, they don’t need an audience.”

They left the room, and Kingsley closed the door behind them before smiling softly, “I am truly sorry for the loss of your father Draco. Harry, I’ll speak to you later. Good day, gentlemen.”

Once he’d left Harry turned to Draco who was eyeing Teddy warily. “Is there somewhere else we can go?”

“Sure, follow me.” Draco lead the way to another room, one that had pale blue walls and a thick cream carpet.  
He moved to stand before one of the large windows that looked out over the garden, Harry watching him for a moment before turning his attention back to Teddy.

“What shall we do today then?” Harry asked, talking to Teddy who gurgled happily in response. With a grin he set the baby on the floor and watched as Teddy tried to turn onto his back from his stomach.

After a few, long, torturous minutes of silence, Harry didn’t know what to say and finally settled on, “Would you like to play with us?”

“I-” Draco began, turning around to face Potter and the baby. “I don’t know how.”

When Draco smiled shyly at him Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest, and he looked away for a brief moment. “He’s just a baby, it doesn’t take much to entertain him. Come on, and sit down.”

“Alright,” Draco hesitated before sinking to the floor, back straight and legs out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. Harry moved Teddy so the baby was sitting in Draco’s lap.

“Here, hold him around his chest. Keep your grip firm,” Harry instructed, as his hands manipulated Draco’s in the best position to hold Teddy. “There you go, you’re a natural.”

Smiling, Draco looked up at Harry and caught his eyes, Harry felt himself blush as he smiled back. Teddy didn’t do much, happy to just sit in Draco’s lap and look around the room, then back up at Draco. His hair changed from a light brown to a deep purple and his hands reached out to touch Draco’s chest.

“I- This isn’t as bad as I thought.”

“You know, you can talk to him. Have a conversation,” Harry said, pulling a face at Teddy before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his flushed cheek. “Isn’t that right, little man? Draco can have a conversation with you, can’t he and you’ll tell him all you can!” Draco was surprised when Teddy gurgled in response, but Draco bit his lip and Harry assumed he was still unsure of himself. “I’m just going to go get him some food, see if I can find where Andromeda left his bag. You’ll be alright?”

Harry was anxious to leave Teddy with Draco but he knew he had to show some sign of trust, especially if Andromeda wanted to be a part of Narcissa’s and Draco’s lives. He soon found the baby bag by the front door and riffled through the pockets, pulling out a bottle of milk and hurrying back to Draco and Teddy.

Pausing outside the door he heard Draco speaking and stopped to listen, “-don’t know why but he’s like a magnet isn’t he? He just draws people in and they just grab hold and I don’t want to let go. I don’t suppose you do either, do you Teddy?”

He pushed open the door because Harry didn’t want to intrude on Draco’s privacy anymore even though he was desperate to find out who Draco was talking about. “Would you like to feed him?”

When Draco vigorously shook his head Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he took Teddy back, picked up the bottle and held it to his tiny mouth, waiting for the baby to start suckling.

“Shouldn’t that be warm? I heard somewhere it should be warm.”

“The bottle has a charm on it that puts the milk at the right temperature for him.”

Draco nodded, eyes riveted to Teddy as he drank greedily, emptying the bottle. Harry burped him before setting him down on one of the sofa’s so he could sleep. Moving back to where Draco was still sitting on the floor, Harry sat close to him, closer than he had been earlier but Draco didn’t move away nor did he look uncomfortable.

“It was a nice service, today.”

Draco nodded and he suddenly looked very sad, prompting Harry to put his arm around the thin shoulders. “Father would have hated you being here.”

“I can imagine,” Harry tilted his head to look at Draco, he forgot what he was going to say when he realised how close Draco’s face was to his. Harry could see how light his irises were, he could see how red the rims were from crying and the tear tracks on his cheeks.

Not sure if he was making the right decision or not, Harry closed his eyes and moved his head forward. His lips hit the side of Draco’s nose and he opened his eyes a crack to be able to see where Draco’s mouth was and pressed his lips against it. And when Draco pressed back Harry felt as if he were coming home, his magic surged and he smiled into the kiss, feeling happier than he had ever felt.

XXX

 

The rest of the week passed without incident, though Harry found himself feeling increasingly agitated. He kept pulling out Draco’s Hawthorn Wand and the Elder Wand. Holding them in his hands, feeling the power of the Elder Wand, its bloodthirsty need for magic compared with the silent Hawthorn Wand that waited patiently to be used.

“Hermione?” Harry asked one night, as they sat, once again, in front of the fire. It was odd that even though no heat came from the fireplace, it wasn’t needed in summer, the gentle flickering of flames brought about a sense of comfort. “What do you know about Wandlore?”

She hummed thoughtfully, “Not a lot I’m afraid, why do you ask?”

“I wondered if anyone had been the Master of three wands before, at the same time, or if someone rejected a wand. Ollivander says the wand chooses the wizard but what if, what if, the wizard doesn’t want the wand? Especially if it belonged to someone else beforehand.”

“Are you- Do you mean, the Elder Wand?” Hermione asked, watching him carefully, her lower lip between her teeth in a gesture of nervousness.

Harry’s eyes drifted up the length of the Hawthorn wand and he lied, “Yes.”

“I’ll do some research on both the Elder Wand and Wandlore.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled at her, not meeting her eyes. He caressed the Hawthorn Wand with his thumb, feeling the soft hum as his magic flowed through to the end, and it shone brightly with his non-verbal Lumos.

The following day Hermione dragged Harry into the library and told him to help her with the books, sorting them out into piles of undamaged and damaged, then into piles by how damaged they were.

It took Harry a few minutes to realise that Hermione was reading and Harry was doing all the work, but as soon as he started to complain Hermione told him that she had research to do for him but the work still needed to get done.

He soon got into the rhythm of sorting through the books and when he had a couple of piles of about four damaged books he’d carry each pile to Madam Pince’s desk so she could fix them correctly.

It was nearing lunchtime and Harry was making his way back to Hermione from Madam Pince’s desk when he happened to glance out the window and the sunlight glinting off the Black Lake caught his eye. He saw a thin tendril of smoke winding its way to the sky from the grounds, bringing a bout of homesickness as he thought of his first friend.

“Hermione, how about we visit Hagrid this afternoon?”

“I- You go, Harry.” Hermione smiled, brushing her bushy hair from her face, “It’ll be nice for the two of you to catch up. Besides I think I’m looking in the right place for you and should have something this evening. It’s a starting place at least.”

After lunch Harry and Hermione parted ways in the Entrance Hall, she went back to the library and Harry made his way across the grounds to Hagrid’s hut. He knocked on the door when he arrived, smiling as he heard Fang’s bark and Hagrid’s gruff voice telling him to “Stay back, yer daft dog,” before the door opened and a gap appeared in Hagrid’s beard to show he was grinning widely. “’Arry! Come in, come in.”

Soon Harry found himself sitting in Hagrid’s too big chair, with a too big cup of tea, and Fang’s head resting on his thigh as he and Hagrid talked. They’d seen each other briefly at Fred’s funeral but it wasn’t the appropriate time and place for a catch up.

“-An’ then, then, the daft bugger spat it ou’! An’ I tol’ him, I said, ‘Grawp you shoul’n’ eat the trees’ bu’ he did! Silly sod! Served ‘im righ’.”

Harry clutched at his sides as he laughed, Hagrid’s loud laugh filled the cabin and Harry had never felt happier or more peaceful.

The afternoon passed quickly and it was dark by the time Harry and Hagrid left the hut and headed up to the main school for dinner. Jogging alongside Hagrid’s giant steps Harry hurried to match him so they reached the entrance at the same time. Hagrid held the door open for Harry who stepped in and froze.

Andromeda, with Teddy in her arms, Narcissa and Draco were standing before the staircase. Harry approached, immediately forgetting about Hagrid.

“Hi,” Harry smiled. “What are you all doing here?”

The two sisters glanced at each other before saying “We decided that we’d all be better off here, together, than alone or pottering about in a big, empty Manor.” Andromeda said, smiling sadly.

“Oh, well where are you staying?” Harry asked, eyes lingering on Draco.

“Minerva is looking into it for us, something about Slytherin being inhospitable.”

“Yeah, the walls got cracked and the lake leaked in, it’s a bit flooded,” Harry chuckled. “Why don’t you stay with Hermione and I in Gryffindor. There’s plenty of dorms free so you can have one each, there’s only two of us and we don’t take up much room.”

Andromeda smiled, “That sounds like a fabulous idea,” she said after a silent conversation with Narcissa that involved eyebrows. “Lead the way.”

Taking Draco and Narcissa Malfoy into the Gryffindor Common room was an experience Harry would never forget. They had matching expressions of horror as they glanced around the red, homely room and took in Hermione and her piles of books. “Welcome, to our home. Hermione will show you ladies to the girls’ dorms and Draco, I’ll show you where you can sleep.”

With one last pointed glance at Hermione, Harry lead the way up the staircase and to his dorm. He paused at the door and said to Draco, “You can room with me if you want, or pick any one of the dorms you want.”

“I’d like to share, if you don’t mind. Being on my own is a bit- it’s something I don’t- I’d rather-”

“I understand,” Harry said gently, placing a hand on Draco’s arm in comfort and to prevent him from babbling more. “Pick any bed, except the one by the window, that one’s mine.”

Draco smirked at Harry, “You mean we can’t share?”

Ignoring Harry’s gobsmacked expression he sauntered into the room and picked the bed that should have been Ron’s, the one opposite Harry’s. “Honestly, Potter it was just a comment! No need to get your wand in a knot. I won’t crawl into your bed.”

‘What if I want you to?’ was the first thing across Harry’s mind, but he didn’t get a chance to say it because Hermione came up behind him and asked to see both of them downstairs.

As Harry followed her he wished he knew a house elf at Hogwarts still. Winky, after her visit to Dobby’s grave, decided to stay and help Bill and Fleur, especially since Fleur was pregnant and Kreacher split his time between helping the Weasley’s, cleaning Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts. His stomach rumbled and Harry flushed when Hermione pierced him with a sharp gaze, “Didn’t you eat?”

“Hagrid doesn’t really do soft food Hermione. There’s a reason they’re called rock cakes, you know!” he snapped. Running his hand through his hair he apologised, “Sorry. I’m just hungry.”

“I know. You get to be a right bear when you’ve not been fed, but you’re still better than Ron.”

With a small smile Harry sat and Draco soon sat beside him in the other big armchair before the fire. “What is it, Hermione?”

“I’ve done some research on the Elder Wand and Wandlore and I think I know what’s happened to you. Both of you,” she stressed when Draco started to stand.

He fell back into his chair and nodded, waiting for her to continue. Hermione started to explain the magic of wands and while Draco nodded along Harry switched off, until he heard “Malfoy Manor.”

“-When Harry fought you for your wand he won its allegiance, but he also rejected it. And because he was the Master of the Elder Wand that was now rejecting Voldemort, and Harry still felt a strong sense of loyalty to his Holly Wand even though it was useless. I also believe that this is why he was able to fix his Holly Wand with the Elder Wand.”

“Okay, I understand all of that, Granger-”

“I’m not finished yet. During the battle here at Hogwarts you and Harry saved each other’s lives, especially in the Room of Requirement, where magic flows more freely and differently than it does elsewhere in the castle and in wizarding Britain. I think that your magics melded, and that when the two of you say the same incantation at precisely the same time your magic combines to become something powerful and something neither of you can fully control.”

The silence weighed heavily over them with each lost in his or her own thoughts, before something occurred to Harry. “Hang on, what does this mean with our, you know-” he cut himself off suddenly, not wanting to discuss his feelings for Draco with either of them.

Harry surged out of his chair and mumbled something about going to bed, he hurried from the common room and up to his dorm, not stopping moving until he lay on his bed, breathing heavily. He didn’t know how to act, Draco made him nervous and jittery. Harry didn’t like losing control over his emotions, not since Voldemort’s powerful elation and anger took him over, but the way Draco made him feel was unexpected and, in truth, it scared Harry a bit as the feelings were so alien.

XXX

 

“Harry! HARRY!” The panicked voice and forceful shaking roused him from the horrible dream he’d had. He opened his eyes and caught sight of a pale face and blond hair, letting out a soft groan Harry clenched his eyes shut. Images of Voldemort and the Elder Wand and Draco’s terrified face and green light flashed through his mind again. “Are you alright? You were screaming.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. It was just a dream, a nightmare,” Harry babbled. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself, he was still wearing his clothes, he must have fallen asleep and his mind had been plagued by his fears.

The bed shifted as Draco stood and Harry felt a sense of loss as the blond turned away, reaching out Harry gripped Draco’s wrist and said “Stay. Please.”

“I-”

“Please.” Harry’s hand clenched and Draco sighed heavily before giving Harry a bit of a shove with his free hand. Taking the hint he moved across to make room for Draco, still not letting go of his wrist, when Draco lay down next to him Harry rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Fingers tightening around Draco’s wrist, the steady thump-thump-thump of Draco's pulse told Harry that he was alive and well, not at all like what he had dreamt. With that thought on his mind Harry once more drifted off to sleep.

Waking, Harry felt immeasurably hot, as he slowly became more aware of himself and the hot body pressed against his front. Opening his eyes, Harry had a sense of déjà vu as all he saw was blond hair. Moving slightly Harry craned his head and looked at Draco’s face, peaceful and calm in his sleep. Reaching his hand up, Harry stroked a finger gently down Draco’s cheek.

“Mmmm,” Draco moaned and his eyes scrunched up as he began to wake. “Don’ stop” he mumbled as Harry drew his hand away.

Grey eyes opened sleepily and Harry instinctively leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco’s in a chaste kiss. Instantly Harry knew he’d done the right thing, kissing Draco was sweet and succulent and Harry felt like he was coming home.

Draco shifted under him and a thigh pressed between his legs making Harry shift until he straddled Draco’s hips. Angling down so their hard cocks pressed together and Harry began to rock, his boxers moving between his flesh and the inside of his jeans caused and uncomfortably hot fiction that was too much.

Pulling away Harry fumbled with his fly, yanking down the zip and pulling his cock out with a sigh of relief. Looking up Harry caught sight of Draco’s gaze hungrily trained on his cock, with a smirk Harry started to slide his fingers up and down the surface of his cock. Fingers curling around the head and he let his thumb swipe over the tip smearing the pre-come there before he could wipe it away completely a hand gripped his wrist.

Mesmerised, Harry watched as Draco guided his hand to his mouth and the way his tongue flicked out to lick Harry’s thumb. The instant Draco moaned Harry became a frenzied beast, he yanked his hand from Draco’s grasp and tugged down his pyjama trousers before pushing their cocks together and taking them both in hand.

He attacked Draco’s mouth, not so much kissing as panting into his mouth as they thrust against each other, Harry’s hand not doing much but occasionally grasping their cocks then slipping away again. Eventually he just gripped Draco’s hip hard enough to leave bruises as his hips sped up bringing him to orgasm.

Harry came with a whine feeling his release spurt out over Draco’s cock and stomach. Draco stiffened beneath him and bit harshly at Harry’s lower lip as he, too, came with ropes of come staining their cocks.

Flopping down Harry landed half on top of Draco and half on the bed and he turned his head into Draco’s neck, pretending he didn’t hear Draco whisper “What’s happening to us?”

Tightening his hold Harry just closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

The second time he woke up that morning he was alone in the bed, his limp cock was hanging out of his jeans and he blushed as he tucked himself away. Rolling from the bed Harry looked for a note or something from Draco but there wasn’t anything. Disappointed he headed for the bathroom to clean up before searching out Hermione.  
Hermione was only too happy to answer Harry’s questions about Wandlore after she explained that Kingsley had shown her the Ministry’s library and let her research there. She told him of the sentient Magic in wands and how they have the power to change allegiance and choose their master but the wizard’s innate magic also has a say, so to speak.

Harry thanked Hermione and rushed back up to his dorm, searching through his trunk for the Marauder’s Map.  
“I solemnly swear I’m up to no good,” he whispered before searching for Draco’s name. A tiny dot labelled ‘Draco Malfoy’ was situated in a copse of trees around the lake, closer to the castle wall and opposite the Forbidden Forest. Closing the map with a hurried “Mischief managed,” Harry made his way down to where Draco was.

Striding across the grass Harry saw Draco and stopped, his heart in his throat. Draco’s blond hair gleamed in the sun and in his hand was Narcissa’s wand that they had been sharing since they were both at Hogwarts. Something that clearly frustrated Draco, and Harry pulled out the Hawthorn Wand and finished the journey.

He sat down next to Draco and lay the wand between them on the grass. “It’s your wand. I don’t want it and I never did. I chose the Holly Wand, even though it was broken and even though I physically used this one my magic was choosing the Holly Wand,” Harry started and he pulled out his Holly Wand just to prove his point.

“Your wand chose me, but I rejected it and it got caught in this sort of, limbo, between your magic and mine. Then we need to add in the Elder Wand, both of us were Masters of it yet neither of us used it.

“Our magic became entwined and it yearned for each other and when we say the same spell, at the exact same time, be it intentionally or not, our Magics combine and flare and become more powerful than either of us can handle alone. But together…” Harry trailed off letting what he’d just said sink in.

“You’ve been speaking with Granger.”

Harry’s lips quirked into a smile, “That obvious?”

“So what does this mean, Harry? In the long run are we going to be thrown in Azkaban for mur-” Draco’s voice shook and he turned his face away, the knowledge of his part in his father’s death was obviously weighing on him.

“No, because that wasn’t our fault. We didn’t do this, Draco, Voldemort did. It’s his fault and he can’t hurt us anymore.” Harry reached out and touched Draco’s shoulder, gripping firmly when he didn’t turn away.

“The unfortunate thing is that you’re stuck with me, for life, because our Magic will keep searching each other’s out.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Judging by the way I woke up alone earlier, I thought it might have been.”  
Draco flushed and bit his lip looking guilty. “I’m sorry. I panicked and thought of what my mother would say if she knew. I already had a grilling from her and Aunt Andromeda when I went down to breakfast without you.” With a grin Draco leant forward into Harry’s face and whispered, “Being stuck with you sounds just about perfect to me,” before pressing their lips together.

Harry manhandled Draco until he was on his back, with Harry sprawled on top of him pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. Draco arched against him and his arm flung out to the side to grasp at the grass as Harry teased his nipples through his shirt. When Draco froze Harry raised his head, frowning, “Is something wrong?”

He noticed that Draco was staring at his hand in wonder, Harry turned his head and saw the Hawthorn Wand in Draco’s hand. There was a light hue surrounding the wand and when Harry reached out and grasped both the wand and Draco’s hand the light shone brighter and he felt a warmth sweep through his body.

“Just about perfect sounds a little bit alright,” Harry chuckled as he kissed Draco again. Relishing in the way their mouths fit together, their hands were still clasped and Harry didn’t want to let go but he did, only mildly surprised that the light was still shining.

He undid the buttons on Draco’s shirt kissing each patch of skin as it was revealed to him, Harry smiled against Draco’s chest as he arched under Harry’s mouth and hands. Soon there was a slick finger probing at his entrance and Draco gasped, he hadn’t heard Harry casting a lubrication spell but that didn’t mean he hadn’t, and when the finger was grazing his prostate he didn’t care.

It seemed to take no time at all before Harry was pressing the head of his cock against Draco’s entrance, he didn’t push in until the man under him arched his back and growled for more.  
Sliding into Draco made Harry’s magic sing. It whirled around him and he could feel Draco’s magic doing the same as they joined together in the most intimate of ways. Their magic drew them closer and as Harry pressed his cock in as far as it could go he reached up and kissed Draco fiercely.

Their tongues tangled and their bodies undulated in a rhythm, set by the movement of their hips. It wasn’t long before they were panting into each other’s mouths and their movements grew erratic as they reached their climaxes.

Harry came as he felt Draco’s channel convulsing around him drawing his orgasm from him, afterwards he fell on top of Draco and pressed kisses into the sweaty skin of his neck. Their magic still swirled around them and Harry smiled. Life was just about perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucius is killed.


End file.
